Uusivuosi
by Aderinaz
Summary: Tino ja Berwald lähtevät juhlimaan uuttavuotta Dannyn luo, joka pitää suuret juhlat, joihin kaikki maat ovat kutsuttuja. Ja sehän teidetään ettei siitä seuraa hyvää...
1. Romantiikkaa lapissa

**Eli näin heti alkuun sanon, että tämä ei tule olemaan oneshotti, vaikka yleensä kaikki tarinani ovat : Dd Heti alkuun piti päästä rikkomaan omia lupauksiani. Mutta hei toivottavasti tykkäätte! **

**Nimi: Uusivuosi  
><strong>**Kuvaus: Uuttavuotta päätetään juhlia Dannyn luona, kaikki sujuu hienosti. Kaikki kutsutut jäävät vielä vierailulle miehen luo, siitä tulee hauskaa, mutta jotakin tapahtuu. Jotakin merkittävää.  
><strong>**Genre: Romatiikka & Tragedia  
><strong>**Ikäsuositus: K+  
><strong>**Tekijänoikeudet: Ainut mitä omistan tästä on juoni, itse hetalia ja sen hahmot kuuluvat Hidekaz Himaruyalle.  
><strong>**Muuta: Sisältää yaoita ja no henkilöistä käytän heidän oikeita nimiään. Saattaa sisältää huonoa huumoria : Ddd**

* * *

><p>Olimme kävelyttämässä Berwaldin kanssa hanatamagoa. Kylmä tuuli puhalsi ilkeästi kasvoihin, mutta en ollut kylmissäni. Suomessa tällaiseen oli jo totuttu. Katsoin Berwaldiin, hän hymyili. "Oli muuten mahtava joulu. En ole oikeastaan pitkään aikaan viettänyt sellaista joulua" sanoin hänelle. Hanatamago juoksenteli villisti edellämme, se ei kuitenkaan haitannut.<p>

"Tiedän, koska vanhempasi..." Berwald aloitti mutta pudistin päätäni. En halunnut puhua vanhemmistani.

"Voitaisiinko jättää vanhempani ulos tästä ja nauttia vaan", kysyin hymyillen hieman. Berwald nyökkäsi ja tarttui käteeni. Toinen käteni oli siis nyt hänen kädessään, toinen piteli hanatamagon hihnaa.

"Voi kamala", huudahdin pian. Berwaldin käsi oli jäätävän kylmä. "Etkö ottanut hanskoja tällaisella ilmalla?" Katsoin Berwaldia tuimasti, häntä alkoi nolottamaan hieman. "Luulin että menisimme pienelle kävelylle", hän myönsi. Pudistin päätäni hetken, en voinut kuin hymyillä. Hän oli toki viisas ja piti huolta minusta, mutta unohtaa hanskat kotiin tällaisella pakkasella? "Olisit sanonut jotakin, nyt mennään kotiin ennen kuin sormesi tippuvat", sanoin. Sitten suuntasimme kotiin, puhellen suomen säästä.

Berwald avasi oven ja odotti että pääsisin hanatamagon kanssa sisään. Ensimmäisenä päästin pienen valkoisen karvapallon vapaaksi, se juoksikin samantien sohvalle lämmittelemään. Berwald oli ottanut jo ulkovaatteensa pois ja menikin sitten sytyttelemään takkaa. Otin itsekkin ulkovaatteeni pois ja ripustin ne niille tarkoitettuun naulakkoon.

"Eikö ollutkin mahtava idea tulla lappiin jouluksi", kysyin mennessäni laittamaan meille lämmintä kaakaota. Mikään ei olisi kylmän ulkoilun jälkeen parempaa kuin kuuma kaakao.

"Niin. Täällä on kaunista", Berwald sanoi tullessaan keittiöön. Pienen hetken olimme hiljaa, keskityin laittamaan kaakaota. Lopulta ojensin lämpimän kupin Berwaldille ja menin itse sitten hanatamagon luo, istuin sen viereen ja puristin kuppiani kaksin käsin.  
>Rakastin tällaista oleilemista. Lämmintä kaakaota, koira vieressä, takka lämmittämässä ja rakastamani henkilö luonani. Miksei jokainen päivä voisi olla tällainen? Berwald tuli viereeni, viltti mukanaan. Hän laski kuppinsa hetkeksi sohvapöydälle ja istui viereeni, laskien viltin sitten molempien päälle. Sitten hän otti kuppinsa ja joi siitä hieman. Nojauduin häneen automaattisesti. Hän hymyili hieman ja kietoikin toisen kätensä ympärilleni.<p>

"Taidat pitää tästä", hän kysyi katsoen minuun. Join hieman kaakaotani ja nyökkäsin sitten.

Häntä alkoi yht' äkkiä hymyilyttämään, en ymmärtänyt miksi. "Sinulla on huulissasi jotakin", hän sanoi.

"Onko", kysyin ja nostin kättäni pyyhkiäkseni, ilmeisesti kaakaoviikset pois, mutta Berwald oli nopeampi. Hän painoi huulensa huulilleni, suuteli minua kevyesti. Suudelma olisi saanut kestää mielestäni kauemmin. Paljon kauemmin. Kuitenkin Berwaldin kännykkä alkoi soida kesken kaiken. Hän vetäytyi hieman taaemmas, laski kuppinsa pöydälle ja nousi ylös, mennen sitten hakemaan kännykkäänsä takkinsa taskusta. Pian kuului murahdus, ei ollut vaikea arvata soittajaa.

"Danny, mitä ihmettä oikein soitat minulle", Berwald vastasi puhelimeensa. Join kaakaotani, se lämmitti kivasti. En halunnut kuunnella Berwaldin puhelua, sillä ei se minulle oikeastaan kuulunut. Katsoin vieressäni nukkuvaa hanatamagoa, tuntui kuinka sydämeni olisi pakahtunut samassa hetkessä. Se oli niin suloinen ja pieni. Silitin sitä hieman, kunnes Berwald palasi takaisin. Hänellä oli puhelin kädessään, eikä hänen ilmeensä ollut mikään iloinen.

* * *

><p>Berwald oli istunut viereeni, nojasin häneen jälleen. Kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään.<p>

"Hei, ei se niin kamalaa ole", sanoin varovasti. Tiesin että hän ei pitänyt Dannysta.

"Mutta miksi ihmeessä meidän pitää mennä sinne" Berwald kysyi, katsoen minuun. "Tiedät varsin hyvin etten pidä hänestä tai hänen ideoistaan, sillä ne eivät pääty hyvin", hän jatkoi hieman kiukkuisena.

"Tiedän tiedän, mutta siitä voi tulla hauskaakin. Sitäpaitsi sinne menevät kaikki. Nor, Eduard, Ice, Ivan siskoineen ja paljon muita. Veikkaan ettet edes näe Dannya", sanoin rauhoittelevasti.

"Ja en haluaisi jäädä pois, sillä siellä näkisimme ystäviämme, joita emme olleet nähneet pitkään aikaan". sanoin. Hän huokaisi ja silitti hiuksiani. Tiesin että menisimme Dannyn järjestämiin uudenvuoden juhliin.

"Jos se tekee sinut onnelliseksi, niin menemme. Mutta en takaa etteikö Dannylta menisi niskat nurin", hän sanoi.

* * *

><p>Seuraavana aamuna pakkasimme kaiken tarpeellisen mukaamme. Juhlien teemana oli karnevaalit, joten vierailla tulisi olla naamio kasvoillaan. Ja miehillä tulisi olla smokit päällään, sillä kukaan ei halunnut että joku keksii pukeutua Riossa järjestettävien karnevaalien tapaisesti, eli todella vähän peittäviin asuihin. Ja lähinnä kukaan ei halunnut nähdä Francista vähissä vaatteissa. Mutta kuitenkin, meidän tulisi vielä hakea naamiot ja sitten meillä olisi kaikki. Katseeni osui johonkin valkoiseen, pörröiseen nappisilmäiseen koiraan ja saman tien muistin mitä olimme unohtaa.<p>

"Voi ei", huudahdin ja Berwald kääntyi katsomaan minua. Hän ei ollut vielä saanut kaikkea pakattua.

"Unohdin ettei hanatamagoa voi ottaa mukaan ja se tarvitsee hoitopaikan poissaolo aikanamme", sanoin nostaen pienen koiran syliini. Halasin sitä ja katsoin sitten Berwaldiin.

"Ja nyt ei ole enään aikaa viedä sitä takaisin helsinkiin", huokaisin ja istuin sängylle. Silitin koiraa ja yritin miettiä pääni puhki mitä tässä voisi tehdä.

"Miten niin ei ehditä? Lennetään Helsinki-Vantaan lentokentälle, ajetaan suoraan kotiin, otetaan sen tavarat mukaan ja viedään se siskollesi hoitoon. Samalla voisimme käydä ostamassa naamiot ja illaksi ehtisimme varmasti lennolle", Berwald sanoi hymyillen hieman.

Minulta meni hetki aikaa tajuta, että noinhan se onnistuukin, mutta sitten pitäisi olla ripeitä. Laskin hanatamagon sylistäni ja juoksentelin ympäri taloa etsimässä kaiken mukaan, mitä olimme tuoneet. Olimme vain vuokranneet tämän mökin. Nyt sain kiittää luojaa siitä, että olimme lähellä asutusta ja lentokenttää. Berwald pakkasi autoon tavaroita sitä mukaa kun kannoin laukut ulos. Viimeisenä kävin kiertämässä paikat, otin hanatamagon ja sammutin valot. Sitten lähdin ulos mökistä jossa olimme viettäneet parhaimman joulun koskaan.

* * *

><p>Olimme ajaneet suoraan lentokentälle ja varanneet ensimmäisen lennon takaisin Helsinkiin. Oli onnea, että alle tunnin päästä lähtevässä koneessa oli paikkoja vapaana. Otimme sitten vierekkäiset paikat ja maksoimme ne. Tai siis Berwald maksoi ne. Hän ei antanut minun maksaa, mutta siirtäisin hänen tililleen rahaa aivan varmasti, heti kun ehtisin. Laitoin hanatamagon häkkiin, annoin sille hieman unilääkettä jotta sen matka menisi hyvin, eikä sitä pelottaisi. Berwald katseli vierestä, hymyille hieman.<p>

Koneeseen päästyämme, etsimme paikkamme.

"Haluatko istua ikkunan vieressä vai...", Berwald kysyi. Hän otti käsitavarani ja laittoi ne paikalleen, sillä välin kun kävin istumaan. Sitten hän istui viereeni ja huokaisi.

"Pelottaako sinua", kysyin katsoen häneen. Hän naurahti hieman hermostuneena.

"Ei ole totta, sinä pelkäät jotakin", sanoin. Miksen ollut huomannut ennen että hän pelkäsi lentämistä? No viimeksi hän nukkui lennon aikana.

"Pelkään myös menettäväni sinut", hän sanoi yrittäen vaihtaa aiheen minuun.

"Berwald, ei tässä ole mitään hätää", sanoin nojaten miehen olkaa vasten. Hän suuteli päälakeani ja tunsin hänen nyökkäävän.

Oltuamme ilmassa jo parisen kymmentä minuuttia nousin istumaan kunnolla. Katsoin Berlwadiin, rakastamaani mieheen joka piti silmiään kiinni. Hymyilin hieman itsekseni, sain idean.

"Hei mun pitäs päästä vessaan, ettet viitsisi väistyä hieman" kysyin Berwaldilta. Hän avasi silmänsä ja siirtyi että pääsin ohi.

"Tulen pian takaisin", sanoin mennessäni ohi. Sitten kävelin vessaan.

Vessasta tultuani kävelin takaisin paikalleni. Berwald piti silmiään kiinni, kuten olin arvellutkin. Hymyilin hieman, ja istuin sitten hänen syliinsä. Hänen silmänsä rävähtivät auki saman tien ja hän katsoi minuun.

"Ajattelin että matkanteko olisi mukavampaa näin", sanoin hymyillen. Sitten suutelin häntä hyvin rauhallisesti ja pitkään. Hän kietoi kätensä ympärilleni, piti minua sylissään. Lopulta vetäydyin hieman, jäin istumaan kuitenkin hänen syliinsä.

"Olisit kertonut että pelkäät lentämistä", sanoin hieman surullisena. Nyt aloin oikeastaan pohtia mitä tiesin hänestä.

"Berwald..." aloitin ja katsoin hänen kasvojaan. Tunsin kuinka jännitin kysymystäni, se ei tietäisi hyvää.

"Berwald, miksen tiedä sinun menneisyydestäsi mitään? En tiedä muuta kuin, että olet Ruotsista, pelkäät lentämistä ja rakastat minua. Siinä itseasiassa on kaikki mitä tiedän sinusta", sanoin hiljaa. Hänen kehonsa jännittyi hieman, tiesin hänen miettivän mitä sanoisi.

"Tino, menneisyyteni on mennyttä eikä se kiinnosta sinua. Ja tiedäthän sinä paljonkin minusta, mutta koska enimmät niistä ovat pieniä asioita, kuten että pidän kahvista, et vain huomioi niitä", hän vastasi kylmällä äänellä.

Pudistin päätäni. Hän aina pyytää minua kertomaan menneisyydestäni, vanhemmistani ja peloistani ynnä muusta, muttei itse voi puhua niistä?

"Haluan tietää sinusta enemmän Berwald. Menneisyytesi ehkä on mennyttä, mutta se ei tee siitä tylsää. Sinä olet aina halunnut tietää minun menneisyydestäni ja kerroin sinulle kaiken, muttet kerro minulle mitään? Minä luotin sinuun ja kerroin siksi kaiken, mutta luotatko sinä minuun? Koska jos luottaisit, kertoisit minulle, vaikka asia ehkä olisi kamala." sanoin ja nousin hänen sylistään. Hän siirtyi hieman että pääsin omalle paikalleni. En voinut uskoa tätä!

"Tino..." Berwald sanoi hetken kuluttua. Katsoin häntä, tiesin että sanani sattuivat häneen, totta kai!

"Ainut mitä haluan on että olemme yhdessä. Ja se ei onnistu jos emme ole rehellisiä toisillemme. Sinä tiedät kaiken minusta, mutta onko oikein etten tiedä sinusta mitään? Berwald, tiedän että sinulla on menneisyydessäsi paljon, mutta tiedän kuinka vaikeaa on pitää kaikki itsellään. Ja sinä huomasit myös kuinka paljon minua helpotti kertoa sinulle Ivanista ja perheestäni ja kaikesta. Ja tiedän myös ettei se ole helppoa, en voi pakottaa sinua kertomaa nyt menneisyydestäsi, mutta lupaathan kertoa minulle siitä. Lupaathan", sanoin ennen kuin Berwald ehti jatkamaan. Kyyneleet kohosivat silmiini, muistellessani niitä iltoja kuin olimme istuneet sylikkäin ja olin kertonut meneisyydestäni ja aina välillä itkenyt. Mutta selvisin siitä Berwaldin kanssa. Ja en halua menettää häntä. Berwald katsoi minua hetken, pyyhki pois poskelleni vierineet kyyneleet ja hymyili hieman.

"Minä lupaan kertoa kaiken, mutta ensin juhlimme uuttavuotta Dannyn luona", hän sanoi katsoen minua suoraan silmiin. Hymyilin hieman ja nyökkäsin.  
>Huokaisin ja katsoin ikkunasta ulos, en nähnyt kuin pilviä. Kuitenkin pian kone rupesi tärisemään, mikä sai Berwaldin paniikkiin. Katsoin häneen, hän haukkoi henkeään ja selvästi yritti ajatella, ettei kone tippuisi mihinkään.<p>

Tartuin häntä käteen ja kuiskasin "Kaikki on hyvin, ei tässä mitään, kaikki on hyvin."

* * *

><p><strong>Ja hei taas saa kommentoida, jatkoa tulee toivottavasti piakkoin : Dd (Kyllä, kirjoitan sitä koko ajan, mutta kun siitä tulee pidempi kuin tästä, niin menee aikaa hieman)<strong>


	2. Lähtövalmistelut

**Elikkäs tässä ois toinen luku! Pahoittelen että siinä ei tapahdu paljonkaan mitään, mutta tästä se periaatteessa alkaa (; Kannattaa kuitenkin lukea!**

**Ja sisältää Yaoita!**

* * *

><p>Berwald nukkui melko rauhallisesti vieressäni. Pitelin häntä kädestä kiinni ja katselin ulos. Berwald oli alkanut panikoida muutamasta ilmakuopasta. Ei siinä ollut mitään pahaa, mutta oli hyvin hankala saada häntä rauhoittumaan. Lopulta hän kuitenkin rauhoittui ja nukahtikin pian.<p>

Havahduin ajatuksistani kun saimme kuulutuksen laittaa vyöt kiinni, sillä laskeutuisimme pian. Katsoin vieressäni nukkuvaan mieheen ja hymyilin hieman. Harmitti herättää häntä, mutta oli pakko. Nousin tuolille istumaan polvilleni ja kuiskasin Berwaldin korvaan "Huometa prinssini." Hän raotti hieman silmiään, muttei kokonaan. Tuhahdin hieman ja annoin hänelle suudelman. Siihen hän jo heräsikin.

"Huomenta", sanoin uudelleen, samalla käyden istumaan tuolille kunnolla. "Laskeudumme kohta, joten pitää laittaa vyöt kiinni", selitin hänelle ja napsautin oman vyöni kiinni. Berwald teki samoin, haukotellen samalla. "Nukuitko hyvin muuten", kysyin häneltä. Olin huolissani hänestä, sillä ennen en koskaan ollut nähnyt hänen pelkäävän jotakin. Berald nyökkäsi katsoen sitten minuun. "Anteeksi", hän sanoi sitten, unisella äänellään. Naurahdin hieman. "Miksi pyydät anteeksi sitä että pelkäät jotakin ja näytät sen? Minusta on hienoa, että uskalsit pelätä jotakin", sanoin hymyillen hieman. Puristin hänen kättään hieman ja hymyilin sitten.

Laskeuduttuamme haimme tavaramme. Katsoin että Hanatamago oli kunnossa. Se pieni ressukka nukkui vielä. Berwald soitti taksia meille. Samassa muistin että minun piti soittaa siskolleni Ainolle, että voisiko hän vahtia ainakin viikon verran Hanatamagoa. Kaivoin kännykkäni esiin ja valitsin hänen numeronsa.

* * *

><p>"Tino!", kuului puhelimesta huudahdettavan pian. Naurahdin hieman, hän piti siitä kun soitin hänelle.<p>

"Hei Aino, mitä kuuluu", kysyin tuttuun tapaan. Oli mukava kuulla mitä siskolle kuului.

"Voi hyvää vain, olen saanut muuttoni valmiiksi. Vihdoin ja viimein jokainen tavara on paikallaan", hän sanoi. Siitä muistinkin että Aino oli muuttanun Helsinkiin vähän aika sitten. Olimme olleet auttamassa häntä Berwaldin kanssa.

"Hienoa, hienoa, mutta mennään asiaan. Onnistuisiko jos toisimme sinulle Hanatamagon ainakin viikoksi hoitoon", kysyin hymyillen. Tiesin että Aino rakasti pientä valkoista karvapalloamme, eikä voisi kieltäytyä.

"Tinooo, tietenkin voin! Tuo tänne vain, mutta tuothan samalla sen hihnan, hieman ruokaa, sen pedin ja muutamia leluja", tyttö toisessa päässä puhelinta vastasi.

"Tarvitseeko sellaista edes kysyä? Tietenkin tuon, jottei raukka parka ala ulvoa ikävästä. Mutta olemme noin puolen tunnin päästä siellä, olethan kotona?" kysyin Ainolta. Tietty hän olisi nyt ainakin kotona, jotta saisi hoitaa koiraa.

"Voi tietenkin olen, keitän kahvit valmiiksi teille sitten", Aino vastasi. Berwald alkoi viittoa että pitäisi mennä jo, joten aloin lopetella puhelua

"Ei sinun tarvitse, meillä on aika kiire aikataulu. Pitää mennä Dannyn luo. Mutta hei pitää lopettaa, nähdään pian", sanoin nostaen toisella kädellä Hanatamagon kopin. Berwald oli jo ottanut laukkuni.

"Okei, nähdään pian", Aino vastasi ja lopetin puhelun, laittaen sitten kännykkäni taskuun. Sitten riensin Berwaldin perään, joka oli jo mennyt edeltä.

Berwald jutteli kuskin kanssa, ilmeisesti kertoi minne ajetaan. Huomatessaan minut, hänen ilmeensä kirkastui. Hymyilin hänelle, kävellessäni samalla auton luo. Molemmat istuimme takapenkille, hän istui reunaan, minä keskelle ja Hanatamagon kuljetuskopan laitoin toiseen reunaan. Laukkumme olivat perärontissa. Nojasin Berwaldiin, jonka kasvot punehtuivat hieman. Hän ei ollut kovin tottunut tällaisiin julkisiin hellyydenosoituksiin. "Meidän olisi pitänyt ostaa liput saman tien Kööpenhaminaan", sanoin sulkien silmäni. Olin melko väsynyt. Berwald kietoi kätensä ympärilleni ja nyökkäsi. Hän huokaisi syvään ja tiesin hänen katsovan maisemia.

"Ei yhtä upeaa kuin lapissa", kysyin pitäen silmiäni edelleen kiinni. Hän naurahti hieman ja tiesin että hän hymyili.

"Ei ollenkaan. Täällä on... Harmaata", hän sanoi miettien jokaista sanaansa tarkasti.

Noin vartin kuluttua, meinasin nukahtaa. "Berwald minua väsyttää", sanoin haukotellen. Tunsin hänen katseensa itsessäni, en kuitenkaan antanut sen häiritä minua. En jaksanut.

"Olemme pian perillä. Yritä pysyä hereillä. Saat sitten nukkua ainakin puoli tuntia lentokoneessa. Sitä ennen meidän kuitenkin täytyy hakea naamiot ja tiedänkin sopivan paikan. Mutta yritä pysyä hereillä, okei?" hän sanoi vaimeasti. Nyökkäsin, mutten avannut silmiäni. Berwald huokaisi ja kohotti päätäni suudellakseen minua. Hänen huulensa olivat pehmeät ja lämpimät, kuten aina. Vastasin suudelmaan kevyesti, mutta se sai hänet vetäytymään pois. Avasin silmäni, venyttelin sen verran mitä mahduin venyttelemään ja katsoin punaista Berwaldia. Sitten katsoin taksikuskiin, joka yritti pitää katseensa tiessä.

Tultuamme tutun kerrostalon kohdalle, Berwald alkoi etsiä lompakkoaan, mutta olin nopeampi. Maksoin kuskille käteisenä ja annoin jopa hieman tippiä. Nostin Hanatamagon kopin syliini ja nousin autosta. Berwald nousi myös, katsoen kuitenkin murhaavasti minua. Tiesin että tästä tulisi sanomista, mutten kerta kaikkiaan voisi antaa hänen maksaa kaikkea koko ajan. Taksikuski auttoi meitä nostamaan laukkumme takaluukusta ja lähti sitten ajamaan jälleen. Berwald otti molempien laukut ja lähdimme rappukäytävään.

Koska asuimme toisessa kerroksessa, emme käyttäneet hissiä oikeastaan koskaan. Kaivoin avaimeni takkini taskusta ja avasin oven. Päästin Berwaldin menemään ensin, samalla irrottaen avaimeni ovesta. Lopulta kannoin Hanatamagon kopissaan sisälle ja suljin oven. Emme ottaneet edes takkeja pois päältämme, sillä haimme vain koiran tavarat ja lähdimme taas matkaan.

Vaikka asuimme Helsingissä, meillä oli auto, sillä Berwald oli vaatinut sen, vaikka olinkin kuinka moneen kertaan sanonut, että se olisi turha, sillä täällä pääsisi julkisilla hyvin ja aikalailla kaikki olisi kävelymatkan päässä. Mutta kun Berwald jotakin päättää, on vaikea saada sitä päätöstä muuttumaan. Nyt oikeastaan olin iloinen autosta, sillä Hanatamago nukkui edelleen, eikä sen kopin kanssa voinut oikein mennä metroihin tai ratikoihin. Katsoin valkoista volvoa. No eihän se valkoinen enään ollut, sillä sitä ei hetkeen oltu pesty. Enemmänkin se oli harmaa. Berwald laittoi auton käyntiin ja alkoi raaputtaa ikkunoita, sillä välin kuin minä laitoin Hanatamagon takapenkille ja kiinnitin sen jotenkin, ettei koppi pääsisi liikkumaan. Sitten suljin oven ja menin istumaan etupenkille.

Autossa oli kylmä, joten laitoin kaikki puhaltimet puhaltamaan lämmintä ilmaa. Laitoin jopa penkinlämmittimet päälle pitkästä aikaan. Berwald istui kuskin paikalle ja lähti ajamaan. Aino ei onneksi asunut kaukana, joten ajoimme noin kymmenessä minuutissa hänen talolleen. Pieni sievä rivitalon pätkä. Melko kallis, ja vaikea löytää, mutta Aino halusi sellaisen.

Berwald sammutti auton ja minä avasin vyöni. Nousin autosta ja menin noutamaan Hanatamagon. Berwald otti koiran tavarat ja odotti kiltisti, että saisin koiran mukaan. Sitten veimme sen yhdessä Ainolle.

* * *

><p>"Tinoooooo!" kuului ovelta huudahdus kun astuimme sisään. Aino hymyili iloisesti ja halasi minua. Kuitenkin meinasin kaatua, sillä olihan minulla Hanatamagon koppi toisessa kädessäni. Berwald seisoi kuitenkin takanani ja pelasti minut kaatumiselta.<p>

"Voi kuinka ihanaa nähdä! Ja Berwald kai olet pitänyt veljestäni huolta? Tiedäthän hänet, unohtaa jatkuvasti asioita ja-" Aino alkoi selittää päästäessään minut irti. Näimme häntä nykyään niin vähän, valitettavasti. Aino oli oikeastaan koko perheeni, Berwaldin ja Hanatamagon lisäksi.

"Aino, ihana nähdä sinuakin pitkästä aikaan", sanoin keskeyttäen hänet. En halunnut hänen paljastavan jotakin noloa minusta, vaikka Berwald tiesikin suunilleen kaiken minusta. Aino katsoikin minua murhaavasti, se tosin ei ollut uutta tänään.

Avattuani takkini, kävelin olohuoneeseen ja laskin Hanatamagon maahan. Aino joka halusi nähädä koiran samantien sekä Berwald tulivat perässäni. Aino istahti viereeni ja Berwald laski tavarat sohvalle, istuen sitten siihen. "Tino hei, miksei se tule ulos?" Aino kysyi saaden minut nauramaan.

"Hei luuletko todellakin, että Hanatamago pitää lentämisestä. Annoin sille hieman unilääkettä, jotta sen matka menisi paremmin", sanoin ottaen pienen valkoisen koiran ulos kopistaan. Sainkin juuri annettua sille halin sekä suukon, ennen kuin se heräsi ja lähti moikkaamaan Ainoa.

"Muuten tässä on sen tavarat", Berwald sanoi, saaden Ainon huomion. Tyttö nyökkäsi ja otti Hanatamagon syliinsä, antaen sen sitten nuolla kasvojaan ja leperrellen sille kuin pienelle vauvalle.

Olimme katselleet Hanatamagoa hieman, kunnes oli aika jatkaa matkaa. Annoin Ainolle vielä suukon ja Hanatamagolle sanoin heipat. Sitten Berwald ja minä lähdimme ostamaan naamioita itsellemme.

* * *

><p>"Olisin voinut maksaa sen taksin", Berwald sanoi kun olimme lähteneet ajamaan.<p>

"Tiedän, mutta tiedän myös ettei sinullakaan ole pohjattomasti sitä rahaa. Ja sitäpaitsi tunsin että on minun vuoroni maksaa", sanoin katsoen ikkunasta ulos.

"Mutta sinä ostat kaikki ruoat. Ja kyse ei ole rahasta", hän sanoi rauhallisesti.

"Niin ostankin, mutta siksi että tiedän mitä tarvitsen koska kokkaankin meille. Ja pidän siitä. Mutta jos kyse ei ole rahasta, miksi keskustelemme tästä", kysyin häneltä, samalla kääntäen katseeni minuun.

Berwald pysäytti auton valoihin ja tarkkaili liikennettä. "Ja sitäpaitsi maksat kaiken muun. Laskut, vuokran, bensat, kaikki. Joten miksen kerrankin saisi maksaa jotakin", kysyin häneltä. Huomasin ettei hänkään tahtonut riidellä.

"Saan parempaa palkkaa kuin sinä, joten minulla on enemmän rahaa käytettävänä meidän hyväksi" Berwald sanoi kylmästi. Hän ei edes katsonut minuun.

"Vai niin, tästä on rahasta kysymys. Muttei vain siitä, vaan periaatteesta. Ja miten niin saat parempaa palkkaa?" kysyin. Aloin ärsyyntyä nyt jo. Miksen muka saisi maksaa jotakin joskus?

"Tino ei riidellä tästä nyt." Berwald sanoi hitaasti ajaessaan. Naurhadin hieman, halusin vain vastauksen.

"Berwald... Mielummin puhuisin asiat selviksi nyt, kuin myöhemmin sillä tiedät kuinka paljon asia jää minua vaivaamaan. Ja sitäpaitsi se oli vain yksi taksimatka. Et voi suuttua siitä että maksoin sen", sanoin ärtyneenä. Hän huomasi sen ja huokaisi.

"Kyllä minäkin haluan puhua asiat selviksi, mutta en halua riidellä jostakin typerästä asiasta. Ja sitäpaitsi haluan huolehtia sinusta." Berwald sanoi.

"No älä huolehdi! Berwald rakastan sinua äärettömästi, mutta osaan myös huolehtia itsestäni. En ole kuin pieni kuriton lapsi, josta kuuluu koko ajan huolehtia." parahdin. Vihasin juuri näitä keskusteluja, mutta ei mikään parisuhde kestä ilman riitelyä.

Berwald oli vaiti, tiesin satuttaneeni häntä, mutta oli minullakin elämä. "En vain halua menettää sinua", hän kuiskasi.

"Berwalddd... Et sinä minua menetä, et koskaan. Mutta ei sinun tarvitse huolehtia minusta koko aikaa. Sinun pitää myös miettiä itseäsikin välillä." sanoin hymyillen hieman.

Olimme samassa perillä ja Berwald keskittyi sammuttamaan auton. "Tiedän", hän sanoi sitten ja katsoi minuun. Hän hymyili hieman, mutta huomasin surun sen takaa. Pyöräytin silmiäni ja huokaisin.

"Anteeksi", sanoin nousten sitten autosta. Hän selvästi hämmästyi hieman, mutta teki samoin. Miehen lukitessa ovia, kävelin hänen luokseen ja halasin häntä. Ja nyt minun hämmästyksekseni hän ei työntänyt minua pois, kuten yleensä, vaan kietoi kätensä ympärilleni.

"Ei se mitään ja sitä paitsi se oli vain yksi taksimatka", hän kuiskasi, saaden minut hymyilemään. Sitten lähdimme ostamaan naamiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Tosiaan edelleenkin saa laittaa tulemaan palautetta ihan rohkeasti! En pure : Dd<br>Ja jos saat jonkun kivan idean ficciin, kerro toki niin katsotaan syntyykö siitä mitään ((;**

**Ja hei ihana että annatte palautetta! Ja kyllä, luen ne ja yritän miettiä miten hyödynnän niitä (:  
>Niin ja hei näitä paritoivomuksia saa laittaa jatkossakin, yritän mahdollisimman paljon niitä toteuttaa, tai jos en ehkä laita heitä ficissä koko ajan yhteen, heillä varmasti tulee olemaan joku pieni oma hetki (;<strong>

****Nyt voin jo sanoa, että kolmannessa luvussa kestää hieman sillä palaan taas koulun penkille (Olin topissa eli työssäoppimassa) ja se tulee viemään aikaani valitettavasti enemmän kuin sitä on /: Mutta yritän olla nopea!****

****Ensi kertaan taas!****


	3. Danny

**Kyllä tässä tulee uusi luku! Pahoittelen sen lyhyyttä ynnämuuta sellaista mutta on vaikea löytää edes lomalla aikaa kirjoittamiseen! Mutta hei nyt kun ollaan päästy tänne asti, niin tämän jälkeen alkaa tulla pidempiä, kiinnostavampia ja toivottavasti hauskempia lukuja! **

**Varoitukseksi kaikille sisältää yaoita, todella vähän kiroilua, vähän väkivaltaa ja huonoa huumoria.**

* * *

><p>Istuin paikalleni, ikkunapaikalle. Berwald halusi että istun kulmassa, vaikkakin hän pelkäsi lentämistä, ja ikkunapaikka mielestäni olisi ollut parempi lentopelkoiselle. Mutta hän ei suostunut siihen vaikka kuinka pyysin, en siihen voinut vaikuttaakkaan.<p>

"Berwald, etkö voisi millään-" aloitin, mutta hän katsoi minuun vihaisesti.

"En, Tino, en. Sinä istut nyt siinä ja minä tässä. Ihan hyvä tässä on", hän sanoi nopeasti. Huokaisin ja katsoin häntä.

"Berwald... Olen huolissani sinusta. Haluan auttaa sinua, siinä kaikki" sanoin surullisesti. Se sai hänet hämmästymään hieman. Mies istui vireeni ja tarttui käteeni, katsoen sitten hetken sitä ja sitten suoraan silmiini, mikä sai minut punastumaan hieman. Hänen kirkkaat jäänsiniset silmänsä kuitenkin hukuttivat minut täysin, en voinut kuin katsoa niitä ja ihastella. Ja sitten tunsin perhosia vatsassani, samassa kun hän painoi suudelman huulilleni. Se oli pieni ja hellä ja kertoi enemmän kuin sanat koskaan. Ja tiesin, että hän selviäisi lennosta.

Koneen noustua katsoin Berwaldiin. Puristin edelleen hänen kättään, en päästäisi koskaan irti. Berwald nukkui hieman, itsekkin suljin silmäni ja rentouduin. Ja ennen kuin huomasinkaan olin unien maalimassa.

* * *

><p>"Tino!" huusi naisen ääni. En saanut henkeä, joku kuristi kaulastani. Pian kuitenkin olin maassa haukkomassa henkeäni. Aino juoksi vierelleni ja auttoi minut ylös.<p>

"Nyt pitää juosta Tino, nyt ei voida jäädä tähän!" siskoni huudahti minulle, vetäen minua mukanaan. Kompuroin aluksi, sitten pääsin vauhtiin. Kuului muutama laukaus takaa, sitten jotakin huutoa. Ja lopulta, juostuamme tarpeeksi kauas piiloon, ei kuulunut enään mitään.

Aino itki hysteerisenä, hän oli ihan kunnossa. Minä sen sijaan vuosin verta. Käteeni oli osuttu jollakin. Halasin itkevää tyttöä, samalla yritin pitää hänet hiljaisena. Puolen tunnin kuluttua tiesin, ettei ketään tulisi.

"Hän... Hän tappoi vanhempamme. Se mies tappoi vanhempamme!" Aino vaikeroi itkiessään. Minä en itkenyt, eivät he minulle läheisiä olleet. Mutta Ainolle... Hänelle he olivat koko maailma.

"Ei hätää, huolehdin sinusta. En anna kenenkään satuttaa sinua. Ei hätää", sanoin hänelle, vaikka tiesin että se ei menisi niin. Meillä ei ollut paikkaa minne mennä, meillä ei ollut rahaa, meillä ei ollut mitään. Ja minulla olisi pian verenhukka, ellei kättäni sidottaisi jotenkin. Aino itki edelleen, halasin häntä, enkä päästänyt irti.

"Aino... Minun täytyy päästä lääkärille näyttämään kättäni. Minua huimaa kamalasti. Ja emme voi jäädä tänne." Sanoin hetken kuluttua. Tyttö näytti ymmärtävän mitä sanoin ja hän nousikin ylös. Sitten hän auttoi minut seisaalleni, jonka jälkeen lähdimme kävelemään kohti keskustaa. Siellä saisimme apua.

Matkalla kaaduin monta kertaa, en jaksanut enään. Aino auttoi minut ylös joka kerta ja käski jaksaa vielä hetken. Sitten kaaduin taas. En jaksanut enään nousta.

"Tino, nouse ylös! Tino! Nouse ylös..." Aino huudahti, lopulta kuitenkin hänen äänensä murtui. Tyttö ei jaksanut nostaa minua ylös. Hän istui viereeni ja itki.

* * *

><p>"Tino! Tino herää!" joku huudahti vieressäni. Silmäni rävähtivät auki, näin Berwaldin huolestuneet kasvot. Katsoin häntä hetken, kyyneleet alkoivat tippua poskiltani ja aloin täristä. Berwald kietoi kätensä ympärilleni, yrittäen rauhoittaa minua.<p>

"Ei hätää, se oli vain unta." hän kuiskasi korvaani, silittäen samalla selkääni. Painoin pääni hänen olkaansa vasten, kyyneleeni kastelivat hänen paitansa.

Hetken kuluttua sain itseni koottua ja Berwald päästi minusta irti. Hän kuitenkin tarttui käteeni. Olin hetken hiljaa ja mietin untani.

"Minä... Minä näin unta, siitä yöstä kun vanhempani tapettiin. Näin Ainon itkevän ja tunsin kuinka häneen sattui. Näin kuinka häneen sattui."

Berwald nyökkäsi ja silitti kättäni. "Se oli vain unta. Ja se kaikki on mennyttä", hän sanoi hiljaa. Vedin henkeä ja nojasin penkkiini. Suljin silmäni hetkeksi, olin väsyneempi kuin aiemmin. Kuitenkin, saimme kuulutuksen laittaa vyöt kiinni, koska laskeutuisimme pian. Ja tietenkin teimme työtä käskettyä.

Berwald puristi kättäni hieman kovempaa, tiesin että häntä pelotti. Nyt oli minun vuoroni helpottaa hänen oloaan. "Hei kaikki menee hienosti, ei tässä ole mitään", sanoin katsoen häntä. Mies veti henkeä vieressäni rauhallisesti, silmät suljettuina.

Päästyämme maanpinnalle, avasimme vyömme ja nousimme ylös. Tai ainakin yritimme. Berwald horjahti alas. Katsoin häntä huolissani ja mies tiesi sen. "Minua huimaa vain hiukan", hän sanoi sulkien silmänsä hetkeksi.

"Mennään pois täältä ja haetaan jotain juotavaa" sanoin auttaen hänet ylös. Sitten kävelimme pois lentokoneesta. Johdatin hänet kahvioon ja sanoin, että hakisin laukut, ja sillä välin hän saisi käydä ostamassa jotakin juotavaa molemmille.

Katsoin kuinka laukkuja kasaantui jonoon. Huomasin omat laukkuni ja otin ne hihnalta. Sitten katselin lisää laukkuja, kunnes Berwaldin laukut tulivat. Nostin ne hihnalta ja asetin laukkujeni viereen. Huomasin yhden ongelman tässä. Minulla oli neljä laukkua, jokainen painaa aika lailla ja minua on yksi. Päästin huokauksen ja aloin nostella laukkuja. Onneksi kahvila oli lähellä!

Berwald repesi nauramaan kun kannoin laukkuja pöydän luo. Pudotin laukut maahan ja tasasin hengitystäni, laukkujen kantaminen on raskasta! Katsoin Berwaldia murhaavasti, mikä sai hänet lopettamaan naurunsa. En ollut paljon hänen kuullut nauravan.

Istuin pöydän ääreen ja katsoin lasia joka oli minua varten. Hörppäsin siitä, kylmää kokista. "Onko muuten jo parempi olo?", kysyin katsoen Berwaldia. Hän nyökkäsi hymyillen edelleen. Puhelimeni pärähti soimaan, säikähdin sitä ja melkein hyppäsin tuoliltani. Kaivoin puhelimen taskustani ja katsoin näyttöä. Sain ilkeän idean, minkä toteuttaisin.

"Tino", vastasin puhelimeen ja odotin vastausta toisesta päästä.

"Hei missäs olette, odottelen tässä ulkona, että tulisitte jo", ääni vastasi minulle.

"Ai haluat puhua Berwaldin kanssa? Se käy tietenkin", sanoin hymyillen Berwaldille.

"Ei! Ei missään tapauksessa, hän tappaa minut Tino ja tiedät sen", miesääni huudahti.

"Pieni hetki", sanoin ja ojensin puhelimen Berwaldille.

"Sinua kysytään", sanoin. Hän katsoi minua epäilevästi, mutta otti puhelimen ja asetti sen korvalleen, sen kummempia näyttöä katsomatta.

"Berwald", hän vastasi puhelimeen rauhallisesti.

"Hei kulta", vastasi mies toisesta päästä.

"Olen kohta odotellut teitä ulkona kymmenen minuuttia, joten ette viitsisi tulla ulos?" ääni jatkoi Berwaldille.

"DANNY!" Berwald huudahti vihaisena. Repesin nauramaan, en voinut pidätellä sitä ollenkaan.

"No hei älä nyt huuda, kaikki katsoo teitä. Alkakaa tulla ulos kyyhkyläiset tai joudutte kävelemään", Danny sanoi puhelimeen, eikä jäänyt odottamaan vastausta. Berwald kuuli sen jälkeen vain tuuttausta.

"Tino..." Berwald sanoi varoittavasti, mutten voinut lakata nauramasta. Eihän hän voisi täällä tehdä mitään. Julkiset hellyydenosoitukset eivät tulleet kuuloonkaan, eikä hän satuttaisi minua.

"Tino, jos et nyt lopeta nauramistasi, otan tuon juomasi ja viskaan sen naamallesi", hän sanoi, mutten voinut heti lakata nauramasta. Nyökkäsin kuitenkin hänelle ja yritin todellakin lopettaa nauramisen, mutta se oli kovin vaikeaa. Otin hörpyn lasistani, mikä sai sitten nauruni loppumaan.

Jätimme lasimme pöytään ja lähdimme sitten kohti ulko-ovia. Berwald kantoi omat laukkunsa, minä omani. Katselimme hetken aikaa ulkona ihmisiä, kunnes huomasimme Dannyn autonsa vieressä, heiluttamassa meille. Minä aloin hymyillä, Berwald taas näytti siltä että voisi lyödä Dannya heti ensimmäisenä.

"Hei Danny", sanoin päästyämme autolle. Hänellä oli jo perärontti auki, joten heitin laukkuni sinne ja halasin sitten miestä. Berwald laittoi laukkunsa myös peräronttiin.

"Hei Tino" Danny sanoi kun päästin hänestä irti. Berwald käveli Dannyn luo joka hymyili tietämättömänä tulevasta.

Berwald löi miestä mahaan, ei kuitenkaan kovaa, mutta tarpeeksi kovaa. "Hei Danny, ja katsokkin ettet kutsu minua kullaksi enään", hän sanoi kylmästi. Huokaisin ja istuin takapenkille, kuskin taakse.

Danny älähti hieman, kumartui kaksinkerroin ja piteli vatsaansa hetken aikaan. Hän ilmeisesti sanoi jotakin Berwaldille, en tiedä mitä, mutta siitä syntyi pientä sanaharkkaa näköjään. En halunut kuunnella mitä he sanoivat, mutta noin viiden minuutin kuluttua minulta meni hermot ja avasin oven."Ettekö te kaksi voisi olle edes muutamaa päivää riitelemättä? Berwald laittaa nyt perärontin kiinni ja kävelee toiselle puolelle autoa ja istuu takapenkille kanssani ja Danny, sinä istut kuskin paikalle ja käynnistät auton", sanoin kyllästyneenä.

Molemmat, pieneksi ihmetyksekseni, tekivät kuten sanoin ja pääsimme matkaan. Danny asui melko hienossa, pienessä kartanossa. Tai ei se kartano ollut, mutta melkein. Ajattelin mitä kaikkea hän olisi järjestänyt, mutta ajatukseni keskeytti Danny. "No mutta mitäs kuuluu Tino. Berwaldin kuulumiset taidetaankin jo tietää, joten niitä en edes kysäise."

Katsoin Dannyyn peilin kautta murhaavasti ja hän päästi pienen naurahduksen. "Laskin vain leikkiä, Berwald haluan kuulla myös mitä sinulle kuuluu. Minusta on mahtavaa että pääsitte uudeksivuodeksi tänne, no tietenkin tulette, miksi ette olisi tulleet?", mies alkoi selittää. Hymyilin hieman ja katsoin Berwaldiin. Hän mökötti jälleen.

"Minulle kuuluu hyvää, vietimme Berwaldin kanssa joulun lapissa Hanatamago oli tietenkin mukana. Siellä oli aivan ihanaa", sanoin tarttuen toisen takapenkkiläisen kädestä.

Berwald ei viitsinyt vastata Dannylle, murahti vain. Kuitenkaan hän ei enään mököttänyt ja se oli minulle tärkeää. "Oi oikein lapissa? Siellä taisi olla toooooosi romanttista, eikö vain Berwald?" Danny sanoi kiusallaan. Tunsin punan kohoavan kasvoilleni, enkä ollut ainoa. Berwadin kasvot alkoivat hehkua, mielestäni suloisesti.

"Pidä huoli omista asioistasi Danny, et varmaankaan halua että jotakin sattuu?" Berwald sanoi pehmeästi, mikä minua pelottikin.

Danny nyökkäsi ja naurahti hieman. "No mutta kuitenkin on ihana että olette täällä. Ja on mukava että tulitte ajoissa, sillä huomennahan sitten juhlitaan vasta. Ei teilläkään tule sitten nukkumisen kanssa ongelmia, sillä minusta tuntuu että olette aika väsyneitä", hän sanoi hymyillen hieman.

Nyökkäsin ja keskityin katselemaan maisemia. Kuitenkin silmäluomeni alkoivat mennä kiinni, ja jossakin vaiheessa nukahdin. Nyt kuitenkin nukuin hyvin, sillä Berwald piteli kädestäni.

* * *

><p>"Huomenta prinssini", Berwald kuiskasi korvaani. Ynähdin hieman, en halunnut herätä vielä.<p>

Kuitenkin ovi, jota vasten nojasin, lennähti auki ja meinasin pudota autosta, mutta onneksi turvatyö otti kiinni. "DANNY JUMALAUTA MITÄ-?" huudahdin nousten istumaan, pahimman säikähdyksen mentyä ohi.

"Ainut tapa herättää", mies keskeytti minut. Toisaalta se oli hyvä, sillä olisin päästellyt muutaman muun kirosanan. Huokaisin ja avasin vyöni, nousten sitten autosta. Berwald piteli jo laukkujaan, mutta myös minun laukkujani.

"Minä kannan nämä, et jaksaisi kuitenkaan", hän sanoi ja lähti kävelemään Dannyn perässä sisälle. Paiskasin auton oven kiinni, toivoen hieman että hajoittaisin jotakin, mutta turhaan. Seurasin unisena Berwaldin ja Dannyn jälkiä, jotka olivat painautuneet lumeen. En kiiinnittänyt huomiota tällä kertaa taloon, ainoastaan siihen että pääsisin sisään talven kylmyydeltä.

"No niin tässä on teidän huoneenne, saatte sen käyttöönne siksi aikaa kuin viihdytte täällä. Tiedätte kyllä mistä saatte ruokaa ynnämuuta tarvittavaa, pyyhkeitä löydätte kylpyhuoneestanne", Danny sanoi avaten meille makuuhuoneen oven. Se ei ollut suurin makuuhuone talossa, mutta iso se kyllä oli. Iso sänky, telvisio, oma kylpyhuone... Tämä oli isompi kuin minun ja Berwaldin olohuone!

"Kiitos Danny", sanoin halaten häntä nopeasti, ottaen sitten vauhtia ja hypäten sitten isoon, pehmeään sänkyyn. Suljin silmäni ja kuulin kuinka ovi meni kiinni. Berwald laski laukkunsa maahan ja käveli sitten sängyn viereen. Hän jätti kenkänsä lattialle, minä taas olin potkaissut ne vauhdissa pois.

Tunsin kuinka Berwald istui ensin sängylle, ja kävi sitten verelleni pitkälleen. Makasin selälläni, kädet pääni takana, silmät suljettuina ja kuuntelin kaikkea mahdollista. Mies vierelläni oli kyljellään ja katsoi kasvojani. Tunsin sen.

"Ihana nähdä sinut iloisena", Berwald kuiskasi hiljaa. Minä avasin silmäni ja käännyin kyljelleni, jotta näkisin rakkaani kasvot. Hymyilin hänelle hieman.

Berwald asetti toisen kätensä lantiolleni, mikä ei minua haitannut. "Minusta on ihana olla täällä sinun kanssasi", sanoin katsoen hänen silmiinsä. Ne eivät olleet pelokkaat kuten lentokoneessa, ne eivät olleet täynnä surua tai kylmyyttä eivätkä ne olleet täynnä mustasukkaisuutta, kuten silloin kun puhuin Dannylle. Ne olivat täynnä rakkautta.

Pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen menin Berwaldia lähemmäs ja suutelin häntä. Hän vastasi siihen, ensin hyvin pehmeästi, mutta nopeasti siitä tuli ennemminkin halukas. Hän kosketti kielellään huuliani, autommaattisesti avasin ne. Berwald kietoi kätensä ympärilleni, vetäen minut lähemmäs, kiinni itseensä. Latoin käteni hänen poskelleen, se oli merkki siitä että tämä riittäisi jo. Berwald nosti päätään, minä laskin omaani.

Suljin silmäni, Berwald silitti hiljalleen selkääni. Kuulin hänen sydämensä rytmin. Suljin silmäni, en jaksanut käydä peseytymässä, en jaksanut vaihtaa yövaatteita päälleni, halusin olla tässä. "Hyvää yötä rakkaani" Berwald kuiskasi ja sen jälken nukahdin turvallisesti.

* * *

><p><strong>Ja kommentoida saa edellen, ehdotuksia otan vastaan! Jos pareja joitakin haluatte, ilmoittakaa ja mietin miten saisin sen toimimaan tarinassa. Ja niitä sitten alkaa tulla seuraavasta chapterista alkaen (;<strong>

**Ja seuraavaa chapteria saatte odottaa, sillä siitä tulee pitkä! Ja valitettavasti opiskelija kun olen niin aikaa ei paljon kirjoittamiseen jää ): Joten toivottavasti saisin sen kirjoitettua nopeasti!**


	4. Juhlat

**Heipä taas ihmiset!  
>Kyllä, nyt sain tämänkin chapterin kirjotettua, vaikka aikaa se veikin! Ja koska aikaa minullakaan ei ole riittävästi, niin olen pahoillani jos jossakin on nyt enemmän kirjoitusvirheitä, teksti tökkii, teksti skippailee enemmän tai joku hahmo ei oikein ole omaitsensä. Kuitenkin teen parhaani, että laatu olisi aina vain parempaa!<strong>

**Varoitan taas että sisältää yaoita, kiroilua ja suloisia sekä ilkeitä kohtia.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Avasin silmäni, viereinen paikka sängyllä oli tyhjä. Berwald oli varmaan jo noussut. Vedin peiton pois päältäni. Hassua, mielestäni en ollut mennyt peiton alle eilen illalla. Istuin sängylä hetken ja mietin tulevaa iltaa. Siitä tulisi mahtavaa, näkisin kaikki minulle rakkaat ihmiset. Ja Berwald olisi kanssani siellä.<p>

"Huomenta" Berwald sanoi nojaten vessan oveen. Hänellä oli vain pyyhe ympärillään, mistä päättelin että hän oli käynyt suihkussa.

"Huomenta", sanoi nousten sängystä ylös. Kävelin rakkaani luo ja kurottauduin antamaan hänelle suudelman. Hän oli minua pidempi, paljonkin, mikä haittasi hieman. Kuitenkin Berwald oli aina yhtä ihana ja kumartui hieman.

"Kun kerta kävit jo suihkussa, minun vuoroni sitten", sanoin, mennen hakemaan sitten pesuaineeni laukustani.

Kävin nopeasti, ihanan raikkaassa suihkussa. Tiesin että Berwald olisi sijannut sängyn ja odottaisi minua, jotta pääsisimme aamiaiselle, jonka Danny olisi valmistanut.

"Oli aivan ihana...-" aloitin sanomaan, tullessani ulos vessasta, mutta huone oli tyhjä. Sänky oli sijattu, mutta Berwaldia ei näkynyt missään. Mihin hän oikein oli mennyt? Kävelin kassieni luo, avasin toisen niistä ja etsin vaatteeni.

* * *

><p>Minulla oli päällä valkoinen t-paita, sekä mustat farkut ja tietenkin sukat ja kengät, kun lähdin etsimään Berwaldia sekä Dannya. Kuitenkaan en löytänyt kumpaakaan toisesta kerroksesta, joten menin alakertaan, jossa oli sitten keittiö, ruokailuhuone, olohuone, takkahuone, muutama makuuhuone sekä yksi isompi sali, jossa tänä iltana juhlittaisiin uuttavuotta.<p>

"Danny?" huhuilin portaista, mutta kuulin vain kattiloiden kolinaa ja sen jälkeen juoksuaskeleita, ja pian taka-ovi pahati kiinni. Juoksin keittiöön, koko paikka oli sotkettu. Katsoin ikkunasta ulos, mutten nähnyt ketään. En edes henkilöä joka kävi täällä.

* * *

><p>"TINO MITÄ IHMETTÄ?" Danny huudahti takanani ja käännyin ympäri nopeasti. Hän katsoi minuun järkyttyneenä. Pudistin päätäni hieman.<p>

"Älä minua syytä, täällä oli joku, ja sotkusta päätellen etsi jotakin!" huudahdin vastalauseeksi. Danny sulattelia asiaa hetken ja näin hänen rentoutuvan hieman. Mikä ihme kaikkia vaivasi?

"En syytä sinua Tino", hän sanoi raivaten tilaa työtasolle ja hypähtäen istumaan siihen.

"Ei yksi parhaimmista ystävistäni sotkisi keittiötäni", hän jatkoi katsoen ikkunasta ulos.

"En niin... Oletko nähnyt Berwaldia muuten? Hän ei ollut enään huoneessa kun tulin suihkusta", sanoin katsoen häntä. Olin huolissani Berwaldista, ei hänellä ollut tapana katoilla tuosta vaan.

"Luulin että hän oli kanssasi. Tiedäthän, henkilökohtainen suojeliasi?" hän sanoi katsoen minua vuorostaan hämästyneenä.

"No niin minäkin luulin..." kuiskasin ja katsoin ulos. Siellä oli satanut lisää lunta yön aikana.

"Mutta hei onneksi on siivooja talossa! Haluatko aamiaista ennen kun Nickita tulee siivoamaan?" Danny kysyi hypähtäen alas ja alkaen sitten etsimään aamiais tarvikkeita.

"Öhh... Kaipa se käy", sanoin auttaen sitten häntä.

Syötyämme aamiaisen Dannyn kanssa, menin takaisin huoneeseen. Aloin purkamaan laukkujani, samalla miettien missä Berwald oli. Olin huolissani hänestä, eihän hän osannut kulkea täällä varsinkaan talvella! Hätkähdin ajatuksistani kun ovi meni kiinni. Käännyin ovelle päin ja siinä hän oli. Berwald.

"Missä ihmeessä olet oikein ollut? Etsin sinua kaikkialta!" huudahdin vihaisena. Tuntui kuin olisin huutanut pienelle lapselle, joka ei tullutkaan kotiin heti koulun jälkeen.

"Berwald, olin huolissani sinusta!" jatkoin huutamista. Kyyneleet alkoivat putoilla poskiani pitkin lattiaa kohden. Painoin pääni alas, katsoin lattiaa ja yritin hillitä itseni. Olin vain niin vihainen ja samalla hyvin huojentunut. Ties mitä hänelle olisi voinut tapahtua.

"Anteeksi", kuulin sanottavan ja sitten vessan oven sulkeutuvan. Anteeksi? Anteeksi? Ainut mitä hän sanoo on anteeksi? Ei minkäänlaista selitystä? Nostin pääni ylös ja hakkasin vessan ovea.

"Ainut mitä meinaat sanoa on anteeksi? Et meinaa kertoa yhtään missä olit ollut? Berwald minä olin ihan helvetin huolissani sinusta! Ja sinä sanot vain anteeksi!" huusin oven läpi. Ja koska vastausta ei tullut, lähdin koko huoneesta. En halunnut nähdä häntä nyt. Tarvitsin aikaa miettiä.

Kuitenkin kun olin kävelemässä rappuja alas, joku tarttui käteeni. Ja se joku oli Berwald joka alkoi raahata minua takaisin huoneeseen. Meinasin huutaa hänelle muutaman kauniin sanan, mutta hänen kylmä katseensa hiljensi minut ja tiesin että tämä paikka ei olisi hyvä riidalle.

* * *

><p>"Mikä helvetti sinua riivaa?" huudahdin kun olimme sulkeneet huoneen oven. Istuin sängylle, kädet ristissä, vihaisena.<p>

"Tino, anteeksi. En voi selittää sinulle, mutta et voi olla vihainen. Ei kaikki minun asiat sinulle kuulu", hän sanoi kylmästi.

"Ai ei kuulu! Viimeksi kun tarkistin, minun asiani kuuluvat sinulle ja sinun minulle, kuten lupasimme! Berwald..." huudahdin ja lopulta aloin täristä. Kyyneleet virtasivat taas poskilleni. Miksi hänen piti salailla kaikki minulta?

Berwald istui viereeni ja laittoi toisen kätensä olalleni, näin ollen vetäen minut kainaloonsa. Nostin jalkani sängylle ja painoin pääni niihin.

"Miksi sinun pitää salata kaikki asiasi?" mutisin polviini.

"Mitä?" hän kysyi, koska ei kuullut ilmeisesti mitä sanoin.

"Miksi sinun pitää salata kaikki asiasi?" huudahdin polviini. Jos hän ei nyt kuullut, omapahan olisi asiansa, minä en toiste toistasisi.

Berwald huokaisi ja veti kätensä pois. Hän kävi makaamaan selälleen, ja sai minut kaatumaan viereensä. Kyyneleet virtasivat edelleen poskilleni, Berwald tiesi sen, vaikkei nähnytkään.

"Kertoisin kaiken jos voisin..." hän sanoi hiljaa. Naurahdin epäuskosta ja pudistin päätäni.

"Kertoisit jos voisit? Maailman huonoin selitys. Sanoisit ennemmin, ettei olisi mitään kerrottavaa. Sanoisit ennemmin että se ei sinua kiinnosta. Sanoisit jotakin muuta kuin, että jos voisit. Mikä ihme sinua estää? Berwald kasaa itsesi ensin, sitten tule kertomaan minulle. Sillä siihen asti...Sillä siihen asti... Siihen asti meitä ei ole" sanoin, ääni muruten lopussa. Itkuni yltyi, mutta nousin ylös ja lähdin huoneesta jättäen Berwaldin makaamaan sängylle.

* * *

><p>Kävelin Dannyn talossa vailla päämäärää, itkien samalla. Olin juuri jättänyt Berwaldin ja siitä syystä ettei hän ollut valmis kertomaan menneisyydestään. En antanut hänelle aikaa kerätä voimia palata menneisyyteen, kuten hän antoi minulle. Lysähdin olohuoneen sohvalle, menin sohvan nurkkaan ja vedin jalkani ylös. Kiersin käteni polvieni ympärille ja hautasin kasvoni polviini. Tunsin kuinka kyyneleeni kastelivat polveni ja tunsin kuinka koko kehoni tärisi.<p>

"Tino!" kuulin Dannyn huutavan ja juoksevan vierelleni.

"Mikä hätänä? Onko jotakin sattunut? Sattuuko sinuun?" mies kyseli huolissaan.

Nostin päätäni ja hän katsoi minuun. Silmäni punersivat, ja näytin siltä kun olisin valvonut koko viime yön. Ja siltä minusta tuntuikin. "Minä... Minä ja Berwald...Erottiin", nyyhkytin, painaen pääni takaisin polviini sen jälkeen.

"Miksi ihmeessä?" Danny kysyi halaten minua. Eihän hän mikään lohduttaja tyyppi ollut, mutta tyhjää parempi.

Itkin edelleen, yritin koota itseni ja nostin sitten pääni jälleen. Nielaisin ja katsoin Dannyyn. "Me riideltiin. Berwald ei kerro koskaan menneisyydestään ja nyt kun hän palasi... Suutuin hänelle... Olin typerä..." sanoin itkien entistä enemmän.

Ilmeisesti Danny on todella idiootti, sillä hän kaappasi minut syliinsä ja käveli ulko-ovelle, heittäen minut sitten kylmään lumihankeen.

"DANNY MITÄ VITTUA SINÄ TEET?" huudahdin, yrittäen nousta hangesta. Olin kylmissäni, näytin väsyneeltä ja kärsin ja toinen heittää minut lumihankeen.

"No omapahan on vikasi. Puhuisit kunnolla, että ymmärtäisinkin jotakin. Ja nyt menet takaisin teidän huoneeseen ja pyydät Berwaldilta anteeksi ja sitten menet suihkuun", hän sanoi sulkien oven perässäni.

"En varmana", sanoin vihaisesti. Danny huokaisi ja avasi oven uudelleen takanani.

"Kaksi vaihtoehtoa. Ensimmäinen on, että menet ja pyydät Berwaldilta anteeksi, menet suihkuun ja valmistaudut iltaan, tai uudelleen hankeen", hän sanoi kyllästyneenä.

"En varmana", toistin. Kuulin huokauksen ja sitten hän nosti minut jälleen.

"EI, EI, EI, EI!" huusin. Danny seisahtui ja ilmeisesti jäi kuuntelemaan.

"Okei, voitit" sanoin huokaisten. Niiskautin nenääni ja hän laski minut alas.

"Ja nyt, ala mennä. Perhana Tino, Berweald tappaa minut vielä kun viskasin sinut hankeen", Danny murahti sulkien oven. Vedin henkeä ja lähdin kohti yläkertaa, huonetta jossa Berwald olisi.

* * *

><p>Jäin epäröimään oven toiselle puolelle. Koputin oveen ensin ja avasin sen sitten. Berwald oli noussut istumaan, hän nojasi käsinsä ja katsoi lattiaa. Hän näytti... Surulliselta?<p>

"Hei", sanoin astuen huoneeseen ja sulkien oven perässäni. Jäin nojaamaan oveen, samalla katsoen häntä.

"Anteeksi... En tarkoittanut mitä sanoin Berwald, minun olisi pitänyt olla kärsivällinen ja antaa sinulle aikaa", kuiskasin ja itkuni alkoi uudelleen.

"Ei. Minun pitäisi pyytää anteeksi..." Berwald aloitti nostaen päänsä ja katsoen minuun. Häneltä putosi kyynel poskelle, mikä oli ensimmäinen kerta koskaan kun näin hänen itkevän.

Pudistin päätäni ja menin hänen luo. Halasin häntä, istuin hänen syliinsä ja halasin häntä. Suljin silmäni ja nojasin hänen olkapäätänsä vasten. "Annathan anteeksi että olen joskus totaalinen idiootti?" kysyin kuiskaten.

Hänen kätensä kietoutuivat ympärilleni ja tunsin hänen nyökkäävän. "Kunhan muistat että olet tärkeintä minulle" hän sanoi.

Hetken olimme näin, pian kuitenkin hän rikkoi hiljaisuuden sanomalla "Tino, miksi muuten olet märkä?"

"Danny heitti minut hankeen", sanoin vaimeasti, tajuten vasta sen jälkeen mitä olin sanonut.

"Anteeksi kuinka?" Berwald kysyi. Nojasin hieman taaemmas nähdäkseni hänen kasvonsa.

"Tuota... Danny heitti minut hankeen... Koska en puhunut selvästi", sanoin varovasti, yrittäen hymyillä hieman.

Berwald nousi seisomaan, minä edelleen hänen sylissään. Hän laski minut sängylle istumaan ja laittoi kengät jalkaansa. "Sinä. Suihkuun. Nyt.", hän komensi avaten huoneen oven.

"Berwald, älä tapa häntä!" huudahdin nousten seisomaan.

"Se oli minun syyni", jatkoin nopeasti. Se ei ilmeisesti auttanut, vaan hän aikoi jatkaa jo matkaasa. Kuitenkin juoksin ovelle.

"Berwald!" huudahdin, mutta hän ei näyttänyt kuuntelevan. Danny oli oikeassa, Berwald tappaisi hänet. Tai ehkei, mutta ainakin hän saisi kuulla kunniansa. Huokaisin ja suljin oven. En voisi tehdä mitään. Ja sitäpaitsi, minä tarvitsisin uuden suihkun. Joten päätin mennä suihkuun ja toivoa parasta.

* * *

><p>Berwald oli jo palannut takaisin huoneeseen kun tulin suihkusta. "No, mitä teit hänelle?" kysyin mennen sitten lipastolle, johon olin vaatteeni laittanut. Vedin sieltä uudet farkut, musta t-paidan ja mustan hupparin, pukien ne sitten päälleni.<p>

"Kiitin häntä. Ja löin", Berwald sanoi tuolilta, samalla lukien lehteä.

"Hmm... Paljonko kello muuten on?" kysyin vetäen sukat jalkaani.

"Puoli viisi, mennään kohta syömään Dannyn kanssa. Niin ja Nor saapui jo" Berwald vastasi.

"Hienoa, minulla alkaa ollakkin jo nälkä. Mutta Berwald... Tiedän että tarvitset aikaa, jotta voisit kertoa menneisyydestäsi ja annan sinulle aikaa... Mutta en voi mitenkään odottaa koko elämääni. En halua elää epätiedossa. Joten lupaathan, lupaathan minulle että kerrot minulle kaiken?", kysyin istuen sängylle.

Berwald oli hiljaa, tiesin hänen miettivän jokaista sanaani hyvin tarkasti. Hän huokaisi ja nyökkäsi sitten. "Mutta siinä voi mennä aikaa", hän huomautti, laittaen lehden pois.

"Tiedän, enkä odotakkaan sinun kertovan kaikkea heti. Saat niin paljon aikaa kun tarvitset", sanoin hymyillen hieman.

Mies nyökkäsi ja nousi seisomaan. "Eiköhän mennä syömään", hän sanoi ja vuorostani minä nyökkäsin. Nousin sängyltä ja laitoin kengät jalkaani. Sitten lähdimme ruokasaliin.

* * *

><p>"Oi hei, anteeksi aloitimme ilman teitä" Danny sanoi katsoen minuun. Istuimme Berwaldin kanssa Dannya ja Noria vastapäätä, johon oli ruoka katettu.<p>

"Ei se haittaa", sanoin ja aloin sitten syödä. Danny katsoi minuun koko ajan, aivan kuin odottaen jotakin.

"Danny... Kaikki on hyvin nyt. Kiitos", sanoin hetken kuluttua. Mies nyökkäsi minulle ja alkoi sitten jutella iloisesti Norin kanssa. Hänen silmistään näki, kuinka iloinen Danny oli. Ja huomasi, kuinka paljon hän välittää Norista.

Syötyämme veimme astiat keittiöön ja sitten lähdimme valmistautumaan juhliin. Vedin mustan smokkini suojapussista ja katsoin sitä hieman. Siitä on aikaa kun viimeksi sitä käytin. Vanhempieni hautajaisissa... Pudistin nopeasti päätäni ja päätin unohtaa sen muiston. Tämä ilta toisi mukanaan vielä mahtavampia muistoja.

* * *

><p>Menin juhlasaliin missä oli jo muutamia vieraita. Danny oli tehnyt paljon töitä näiden juhlien eteen. Salissa oli kaunista, jos niin voisi sanoa. Tarjoilijat kiersivät juhlaväen seassa tarjoillen pieniä naposteltavia, sampanjaa ja muuta. Musiikkia soitti dj ja Danny oli valinnut biisit. Muutamia pöytiä ja sohvia oli sijoilteltu salin reinoille, keskelle jätettiin tilaa tanssia. Koristeet olivat tietenkin uuteenvuoteen sekä teemaan sopivia.<p>

Kävelin saliin, en nähnyt Berwaldia vielä, hän oli jäänyt huoneeseen vielä valmistautumaan. "... Mutta mi amor! Sinun täytyy tanssia kanssani, minä vaadin", kuulin sanottavan vierestäni. Antonio yritti suostutella Lovinoa tanssimaan kanssaan.

"Kuinka monta kertaa täytyy sanoa, minähän en tanssi kanssasi", Lovino ärähti. Siitäkös Antonio sai makeat naurut. Hän tarttui rakkaansa käteen ja veti tämän halaukseen. Ilmeisesti hän supatti jotakin miehen korvaan, koska Lovino punastui ja löi Antoniota.

Jatkoin matkaani, otin sampanja lasin käteeni ja siemaisin siitä hieman. Berwald tuli viereeni, hän näytti erittäin komealta puvussaan sekä naamiossaan. "Hei", sanoin kääntyen hänen puoleensa. Hän nyökkäsi hymyillen hieman.

"Oh cher aux Anglais comment tu es beau", kuulin sanottavan vierestämme. Francis pyöräytti Arthurin ympäri ja sitten veti hänet lähelleen ja taivutti kohti lattiaa.

"Sinä ja sinun kielesi ja tanssisi, etkö vaan voisi kadota... Kuten armeijasi?" Arthur sanoi terävästi kun Francis nosti hänet takaisin seisomaan.

"Mutta, minkäs sille voi kun on noin komean seurassa?" Francis kysyi, vetäen miehen hyvin lähelle itseään.

"Hei Francis oletko koskaan miettinyt miltä nyrkki näyttäisi naamassasi? Meinaan Arthur kuuluu minulle", Alfred sanoi tullen paikalle. Katsoin tilannetta sivusta, mutta menisin väliin jos he alkaisivat tapella.

"Ai hei Alfred, ei en ole miettinyt, mutta varmaan paremmalta kuin sinä", Francis vastasi, katsomatta mieheen. Ilmeisesti Alfred ei tästä pitänyt, vaan vetäisi Arthurin selkänsä taakse ja löi Francisia.

"Montako kertaa täytyy sanoa Alfred etten ole sinun omasi", Arthur mutisi. Francis piteli taas poskeaan ja Alfred nauroi, kääntyi ja otti Arthurin halaukseen. Eikä kauaa mennytkään, ennen kuin hän painoi suudelman tämän huulille.

"Miksi sinä noin teit?" Arthur huudahti. Kun tilanne oli tällainen lähdimme Berwaldin kanssa istumaan sohvalle.

"Tinooooo!" kuulin huudon selkäni takaa ja sitten joku hyppäsi halaamaan minua, kaaten minut sitten.

"Eduard, miten mahtavaa nähdä sinua!" huudahdin halaten parasta ystävääni. Nousin ylös ja autoin myös mihen ylös.

"Niin on, mitä kuuluu? Etkai vain ole ollut ryyppäämässä ilman minua?" Eduard sanoi hymyillen.

"Voi, minulle kuuluu pelkkää hyvää. Piditkö muuten lahjastasi? Ja tiedäthän että ilman sinua, ei ole juomista", sanoin naurahtaen.

"Pidin lahjasta, ja nyt kun tuli mieleen, teidän on tultava minun luo joskus. Ja sitten otatte Hanatamagon mukaan! Ja sitten tehdään kaikkea mahtavaa, aivan kuten ennen", Eduard sanoi innoissaan.

"Tietenkin tulemme!" sanoin riemastuneena.

"Ala tulla jo Eduard, Ivan odottaa meitä" Toris sanoi vetäen parasta ystävääni mukanaan.

"No mutta Tino, törmäillään vielä!" Eduard huuhdahti ja lähti miehen mukaan.

Nyt lähdimme Berwaldin kanssa istumaan sohvalle.

* * *

><p>Istuimme punaiselle sohvalle ja katsoimme ihmisiä. Antonio yritti edelleen saada Lovinoa tanssimaan, Arthur rähjäsi jotakin Alfredille, Francis taas... No hän yritti iskeä kaikkea mikä liikkuu. Toris taas tanssi Feliksin kanssa, tosin Ivan välillä kävi hakemassa tämän pois. Eduard taas piti seuraa Ravikselle. Danny ja Nor taas kuhertelivat toisella sohvalla.<p>

"Viihdytkö?" Berwald kysyi keskeyttäen katseluni.

"Oi, viihdyn. Varsinkin kun sinä olet täällä kanssani", sanoin katsoen mieheen vierelläni.

Ilmeisesti Danny ja Nor olivat huomanneet meidät ja liittyivät seuraamme. Ei se haitannut minua, Berwaldia ehkä enemmän, mutta tänä iltana hän ei välittäisi siitä. Tiesin sen jo hänen ilmeestään. Hymyilin rakkaimmalleni ja tartuin hänen käteensä.

"Oletteko viihtyneet hyvin?" Danny kysyi, ilmeisesti aidosti kiinnostuneena. Naurahdin hieman, Berwald oli juuri äsken kysynyt samaa.

"Kyllä, olet tehnyt todella hyvää työtä!" sanoin hänelle hymyillen. Ilta oli kaunis, kukaan ei riidellyt tai tapellut vaan kaikki osasivat käyttäytyä.

"Mutta hei, pian pitää mennä ulos. Kello kohta puoliin kaksitoista ja vuosi vaihtuu ja tietenkin meille on järjestetty raketteja ammuttavaksi. Tai tietty kolmikko hoitaa ilotulitteet… Toivottavasti hyvin!" Danny sanoi katsoen kelloaan.

"Menenkin itse asiassa tuonne mikin ääreen ja tiedotan asiasta. Ja puolen yön jälkeen oikeastaan ne juhlat alkavatkin vasta", Danny sanoi vihjaten tulevasta. Sitten hän nousi, veti rakkaansa mukaansa ja lähti dj:n luo, jotta saisi äänensä kuuluviin.

"Hyvät juhlavieraat, toivottavasti iltanne on alkanut hyvin. Nyt pyytäisin teitä siirtymään tuon terassin kautta ulos seuraamaan ilotulitusta sekä juhlimaan vuoden vaihtumista", Danny kertoi ja vieraat alkoivat siirtyä ulos.

"Tule mennään", sanoin Berwaldille innoissani. Pidin ilotulitteista, vaikka pitiväthän ne aika kovaa ääntä. Mutta kun oli rakas vierellä, se ei varmasti olisi niin kamalaa. Nousin ylös ja vedin Berwaldin ylös. Tai no, hän oikeastaan nousi itse, mutta kuitenkin.

* * *

><p>"Vuosi vaihtuu pian! Ottakaa rakkaanne lähellenne, suojelkaa heitä raketeilta jotka saattavat lentää päiten, koska kukaan ei voi tietää jos Francis, Gilbert tai Antonio suuntaakin sen väärään suuntaan ja juhlikaa uutta vuotta!" Danny huudahti kun kaikki olivat tulleet ulos. Tarjoilijat kiersivät ympäriinsä, tarjoilivat juomia joita ihmiset ottivat. Berwald veti minut hieman syrjemmälle vieraista.<p>

"Tino…" hän aloitti katsoen minua silmiin. Vedin henkeä hieman, en tiennyt mitä hän aikoi sanoa.

"Niin?", kysyin hymyillen hieman. Rakastin hänen silmiään, hänen kasvojaan…Kaikkea hänessä.

"Minulle… Minulle olet tärkeintä tässä maailmassa. Ja haluan… ", hän aloitti, mutta tietenkin mietti jälleen jokaista sanaansa.

"Berwald, tiedän olevani tärkeä sinulle. Ja sinä olet tärkeä minulle. Mitä ihmettä oikein haluat sanoa?"

"Minä…", mies aloitti, katsoi taivasta ja huokaisi. Sitten hän polvistui eteeni ja tarttui käteeni. Ainut asia mitä päässäni oli, no oikeastaan mieleni huusi vai voi luojaa.

"Haluan tehdä sinut onnelliseksi. Nähdä sinun olevan iloinen. Tino… Olisitko minun prinsessani?" Berwald jatkoi ottaen taskustaan pienen samettisen rasian. Hän avasi sen eteeni ja näin sen sisällä sormuksen.

Kyyneleet putosivat poskilleni ja tärisin. "Berwald… En halua olla prinsessasi, mutta prinssi kylläkin" sanoin hymyillen. Kyyneleet alkoivat sumentaa näköäni enemmän ja enemmän, joten pyyhkäisin toisella kädelläni silmiäni.

Berwald naurahti ja hymyili. Sitten hän pujotti sormuksen vasemman käden nimettömääni ja suunnilleen hyökkäsin hänen kaulaansa. Mikä tietenkin sai hänet horjahtamaan hieman.

Sitten hän nousi ylös, ja veti minut tietenkin mukanaan. Berwald kumartui hieman, painoi omat huulet omilleni. Suljin silmäni ja aivan kuin olisin nähnyt ja tuntenut raketteja. Kyyneleet valuivat edelleen poskiani pitkin, olin todella onnellinen. Onnellisempi kuin koskaan. Ja kaikki tapahtui juuri kuin vuosi vaihtui.

Raketit joita näin, no ne olivat oikeita raketteja, sillä samassa vuosi vaihtui. Myös muutamat muut parit vaihtoivat suudelmat. Antonio ja Lovino, Alfred ja Arthur, Danny ja Nor ja moni, moni muu.

Pitkän, upean suudelman jälkeen Berwald nosti päätään. "Olet rakas", hän kuiskasi ja halasi minua.

"Niin sinäkin", vastasin.

"Ai mutta, nyt meidän kannattaisi mennä sisälle, sillä kuten Danny sanoi, ne kunnon juhlat alkavat vasta nyt", lisäsin hymyillen rakkaimmalleni. Hän hymyili minulle ja nyökkäsi. Ja sitten menimme sisään, molemmilla vasemman käden nimettömässä sormus.

* * *

><p><strong>No niin tälläinen oli tämä chapteri, lisää tulee, vaikka jääkin nyt tällaiseen kohtaan. En halunnut jättää mihinkään kamalaan sitä : D Ja hei ihana kun sain pari ehdotuksia, niitä yritän vielä enemmän laittaa tarinaan mukaan. Tämä oli vasta alkua!<strong>

**Ja kommenttia saa edelleen laittaa, on aina ihana lukea palautetta, oli se sitten positiivista tai negatiivistä, kaikesta oppii! **

**Ja en****si chapteria saa taas odotella, kun koulu tulee viemään enemmän aikaa, kiitos vain opettajille jotka tunkevat jokaisesta kurssista kokeita . Mutta ensi kertaan taas!**


	5. Itku pitkästä ilosta

**Heipä vaan kaikille! Pitkään aikaan en ole mitään saanut kirjoitettua mutta tässä tämä vihdoin on! Uusi chapteri luettavaa, ja toivottavasti se on mieleinen. Ja yritän saada seuraavan chapterin aikaiseksi aikaisemmin : Dd  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sisällä vasta juhlat olivatkin! Ei ollut enää asiallisia tarjoilijoita smokeissaan, eikä musiikki ollut samanlaista kuin hetki sitten. Ruoatkin olivat vaihtuneet pienistä alkupaloista toisenlaisiin purtaviin. Jopa valoja oli muutettu niin, että ne välkehtivät eri väreissä. Sohviakin oli siirrelty niin että ne muodostivat pieniä ryhmiä. Ja kaikki tämä niin lyhyessä ajassa! Lovino käveli edelläni, edelleen nyrpeänä. Hän vain esitti, ettei olisi pitänyt siitä, kun suutelin häntä vuoden vaihtuessa. "Lovino, mi amor, älä viitsi. Pidetään hauskaa, eikä kiukutella? Se olisi sinullekkin mukavampaa. Nauttisit elämästäsi!" sanoin tarttuessani häntä kädestä. Mies katsoi minuun kylmästi, mutta näin lämpöä ja rakkautta hänen silmissään.<p>

"Kuule, jos haettaisiin vähän juotavaa?" ehdotin hänelle, jolloin hän nyökkäsi. Hän ei ollut vetänyt kättään pois, mitä ihmettelin. Kuitenkin vedin hänet mukaani, pöydän luo jossa oli iso lasikulho, joka oli täynnä boolia. Otin meille lasit ja täytin ne, antaen toisen sitten rakkaalleni.

"Kaskas, kukas se täällä on", kuulin takaani tutun äänen. Lovino värähti inhosta, mikä ei ollut uutta.

"Francis, onko joku ongelma vai miksi häiritset minun iltaani rakkaani kanssa? Eikös itselläsi daamia ole?" kysyin kääntyen ympäri. Tiesin että hänen suunnitelmansa olivat menneet hieman penkin alle, mutta se ei minua haitannut. Sainpa vähän kiusaamisen aihetta.

"Se ei kuulu sinulle. Mutta ajattelin tervehtiä vanhaa ystävää, eikös se ole enää sallittua?", hän sanoi hieman happamana.

"Sinulla on joku mahtava idea."

"Tietenkin on! Sen takia tulinkin juuri sinun luo. Oletko nähnyt Gilbertiä?"

"Hän oli tanssimassa Elizabetan kanssa."

"Haen hänet tänne. Olkaa te tässä. Tulen pian ja selitän sitten. Au revoir!"

Käännyin jälleen Lovinon puoleen, joka huokaisi." Miksi ihmeessä pyörit noiden idioottien kanssa?" hän kysyi ja täytti lasinsa uudelleen.

"Koska he ovat ystäviäni. Ja heidän kanssaan ei aika käy pitkäksi. Mutta eivät he sinua korvaa, jos sitä mietit. Ja he tietävät sen. Ja siksi sinäkin olet aina mukana", selitin miehelle, joka tuskin otti sanojani kuuleviin korviinsa. Tai no osan hän varmasti kuuli, musiikki kuitenkin soi melko kovalla.

"Mitä? En minä roiku teidän kolmen kanssa! Siitä ei tule mitään hyvää!"

Nauroin Lovinolle hieman, hän oli aivan ihana hämmentyessään. "Voi rakas", aloitin ja otin hänet puolittaiseen halaukseen. "Ei kaiken tarvitse olla järkevää. Ja yleensä meillä on vain hauskaa", jatkoin hymyillen.

"Tuota et usko itsekkään", Lovino tuhahti juoden sitten lasistaan boolia.

"En vai. Ai no mutta pian se nähdään Francis ja Gilbert tulevatkin", sanoin hymyillen ja tervehtien ystäviäni. Pidin edelleen kättäni Lovinon olalla, eikä hänkään ollut siitä minään, hän halusi kuulla suunnitelman yhtä paljon kuin minä.

"No mikä on se mahtava suunnitelma, mikä oli mielessäsi Francis. Sen takia jouduin jättämään Elizan yksin, sen hienohelma Roderich'in kanssa. Joten sen on paras olla hyvä!" Gilbert aloitti melko äkäisenä.

"No niin, ole kärsivällinen Gilbert. Eli siis, mitä nämä juhlat kaipaavat ehdottomasti?" Francis sanoi katsoen meitä kaikkia.

"Lisää viinaa", Gilbert ehdotti nauraen.

"Idiootti" Francis sanoi pyöräyttäen silmiään.

"No kerros sitten, minusta täältä puuttuu vipinää. Liian… Laimeaa menoa täällä on", sanoin katsoen ympärilleni. Totta kai näin ihmisiä jotka pitivät hauskaa ja nauttivat, mutta jotakin puuttui.

"Jos olette arvanneet jo, niin jos kerron. Täältä puuttuu todellakin kunnon meno. Ja millähän me sitä saisimme? Älkää vastatko, se vie vain aikaa. Ensin me käymme hieman "juttelemassa" tuolle dj:lle ja parannamme hieman musiikkia. Sen jälkeen Gilbert hakee keittiöstä lisää väkeviä ja sekoittaa niitä booliin ja sen on paras maistua hyvältä! Ja Antonio sinä sitten saat käydä katsomassa sen uima-altaan ulkona. Se ehkä voi olla jäässä, joten keksi jotain millä saat sen sulatettua ja lämmintä vettä. Ja muusta teidän ei sitten tarvitse huolehtia. Niin ja tietenkin tämä Antonion pieni lemmikki, sinä voisit käydä kiusaamassa Ludwigia sekä käydä katsomassa mitä veljesi tekee. Se riittää sinulle aivan hyvin." Francis selosti ja minä, Lovino sekä Gilbert kuuntelimme tarkoin.

"Kuules nyt neiti, en ole kenenkään lemmikki!", Lovino sanoi heti ja löi ranskalaista sen jälkeen mahaan. "Ja vielä vähemmän se sinulle kuuluu mitä veljeni tekee sen peruna paskiaisen kanssa." mies sanoi katsoen sitten työnsä tulosta. Minä ja Gilbert vai nauroimme Francikselle, joka taittui kaksin kerroin pitelemään mahaansa.

"Alkakaa mennä vain, että saadaan jotain aikaiseksi!" mies ärähti ja lähdimme tekemään ensin omat hommamme.

* * *

><p>"Faratello, mikä hätänä, näytät vihaiselta", sanoin nähdessäni veljeni. Rakkaani vieressäni huokaisi ja pudisti päätään, tiesin että juuri nyt hän ei haluaisi kuunnella haukkuja tai kiroamisia, vaan olla ja viettää aikaa. Ja tietenkin juoda muutaman oluen.<p>

"Koska olet jällen kerran tuon peruna paskiaisen kanssa. Mikset voi tajuta ettei hän ole hyvää seuraa?" Lovino sanoi katsoen Ludwigia.

"Ludwig…" sanoin katsoen vaaleaa miestä vieressäni. Hän vain nyökkäsi ja antoi suukon, poistuen sitten hakemaan juotavaa. En tiedä miten hän sen tekee, mutta ihan kuin hän lukisi ajatuksiani!

"No niin, oliko sinulla jokin ongelma faratello? Koska haluaisin viettää ihanan illan, minulle tärkeiden ihmisten kanssa. Ja turha väittää, ettet kuulu rakkainpiini, kuulut sinä, mutta et vain halua olla Ludwigin kanssa." sanoin huokaisten. Rakastin veljeäni ja tiesin että välillä hän vain oli mustasukkainen, mutta olisi helpompaa jos hän vain hyväksyisi minut ja Ludwigin.

"On. Mutta se ei ole sinun asiasi…" Lovino mutisi ja katsoi ympärilleen.

"Mikset vain kerro hänelle?", kysyin brunetelta veljeltäni.

"En tiedä mitä tarkoitat."

"Tasan tarkkaan tiedät. Ja minäkin tiedän. Antonion tulisi tietää. Muttet kerro hänelle. Miksi? Koska hän rakastaa sinua kaikesta huolimatta, tapahtui mitä tahansa."

"Mikset sinä sitten kerro?"

"Koska rakastan Ludwigia, en Antoniota. Se on sinun tehtäväsi."

"Mutta…"

"Ei mitään muttia, kerrot hänelle ennemmin tai myöhemmin."

"Mistäs te kaksi puhutte?" Ludwig kysyi tullessaan takaisin. Hänellä oli mukanaan olut itselleen ja minulle jotain, mikä ei nousisi päähän lainkaan.

"Kerron myöhemmin", sanoin hänelle ja otin juomani. Lovino vain irvisti ja katsoi muualle.

"Hienoa. Oikein hienoa.", Lovino mutisi katsoen minuun sitten murhaavasti.

"Miksi ihmeessä katsot tuolla tavalla faratello? Minusta olisi ihana nähdä sinun iloitsevan, nyt kun kerran on aihetta. Ja mikset edes kerran vuodessa antaisi itsesi nauttia?"

"Et ole kertonut hänelle itsekkään. Ja älä aloita samaa kuin Antonio.", mies sanoi nousten ylös sohvalta.

"Hei voisiko joku selittää mistä ihmeestä puhumme?" Ludwig heitti väliin, mutta en reagoinut siihen mitenkään. Ja Lovino ei sanonut sanaakaan.

"Kerron hänelle pian ja tiedät että olemme oikeassa.", sanoin hymyillen hieman. Hän oli iso-veljeni mutta aina välillä minä sain huolehtia hänestä, eikä toisinpäin.

"Hän tietää että olemme oikeassa ja siksi auttaa minua. Niin ja hei kaikki", Antonio sanoi tullen meidän luo. No ainakin saisimme jatkaa iltaa Ludwigin kanssa.

"Ai niinkö luulet? Minä en sinua ja idiootti ystäviäsi ole auttamassa, jos et sitä sattunut tietämään." Lovino ärähti kun Antonio tarttui miehen käteen.

"Hei Antonio ja Lovino rakas faratello, etkö voisi käyttää kauniimpaa kieltä?", sanoin hymyillen hieman.

"Oli mukava nähdä, mutta vien nyt rakkaani mukanani ja te pääsette viettämään iltaa paremmin. Nähdään myöhemmin", Antonio sanoi hymyillen ja vieden samalla kiroavan Lovinon mukaansa.

"Anteeksi Ludwig", sanoin kääntyen vaalean miehen puoleen. Hän hymyili hieman, muutama olut teki hänelle hyvää.

"Ei haittaa, sehän on veljesi. Hänet kyllä tiedetään", Ludwig sanoi tarttuen käteeni.

* * *

><p>"Feliciano!", huudahdin nähdessä vanhan ystävän. Hän oli jo kasvanut todella paljon. Ja ajatella, että hän ja Ludwig olivat pari!<p>

"Voi että, olette niin suloisia! Onko edes tuollainen sallittua?", kysyin hymyillen katsoen paria, jotka tuijottivat minua hieman hölmistyneinä.

"Anteeksi?", Ludwig kysyi kohottaen kulmiaan hieman. Mietin hetken mistä se johtui, mutta pian muistin.

"Voi anteeksi! Unohdin ihan…", sanoin ja otin kasvoillani olleen naamion pois, jotta he ehkä tunnistaisivat paremmin. No ei kaikkea voisi tietää, ja varsinkaan nyt kun oli pimeää.

"Elizabeta, ihana nähdä!" Feliciano huudahti nousten samalla ylös halaamaan. Voi, hän oli jo kasvanut niin pitkäksi.

"Kestipä se kauan. Mitä kuuluu? Pitkään aikaan ette ole käyneet, Ludwig tiedät varsin hyvin että Roderic haluaa nähdä teitä molempia, ja sinut on valittu päättämään milloin tulette käymään. Ja Feli, miten sinusta tuli noin pitkä?", sanoin moittien hieman paria, sillä olihan se totta. He eivät olleet pitkiin aikoihin käyneet ja emme tienneet mitä heille kuului.

"Hyvää vain! Ludwig ja minä olemme olleet kiireisiä, kun olemme käyneet kaiken maailman adoptio koulutuksissa ja testeissä ja kaikkea, sillä olemme päättäneet haluta pienen lapsen huostaamme…." Feliciano aloitti, mutta pieni järkytys paistoi kasvoiltani.

"A- Anteeksi?", kysyin katsoen Ludwigia. He? Lapsi? Heille?

"Eliza, älä nyt hermostu mutta kyllä. Me haluamme parantaa jonkun lapsen oloja ja adoptoida lapsen. Se oli Felin idea", Ludwig sanoi juoden oluttaan.

"Hei rakas", kuulin takaani ja sain sitten suukon poskelleni.

"Roderich", sanoi hiljaa, katsoen eteeni.

"Mitä kuuluu?", mies kysyi asettaen kätensä olalleni.

"He… HE ADOPTOIVAT LAPSEN!" huudahdin innoissani ja halasin Felicianota. Nyt Roderich hämmästyi vuorostaan.

"Kyllä, me adoptoimme lapsen ja ei, emme ole sekaisin, ei se ole niin isoa asia." Ludwig sanoi huokaisten. Roderich istui tämän viereen hymyillen ja miehet alkoivat sitten jutella keskenään ja juoda olutta hieman.

"Voi Feliciano, mikset aiemmin kertonut? Haluatteko tytön vai pojan? Poika olisi sinänsä hauska, sillä hänen kanssaan voisi tapella tai siis tapella ja tapella, mutta tiedät kyllä. Ja tyttöjä voisi pukea ihaniin mekkoihin ja tehdä tyttöjen juttuja", aloin miettiä ääneen pitäen vanhan ystäväni käsiä.

"Eliza! Emme ole tuollaisia vielä miettineet… Pitäisikö? Haluamme vain antaa lapselle hyvän kodin", Feliciano sanoi alkaen miettimään asiaa.

"Voi tietenkin! Minusta on mahtavaa, että teette jotakin kodittomien lapsien hyväksi. Roderich, mitä mieltä olet, pitäisikö meidänkin adoptoida lapsi?", huikkasin keskeyttäen miesten jutut.

"Elizabeta… Mitä tarkoitat?", Roderich kysyi sylkien juomansa suustaan. Yleensä niin hillitty rakkaani, oli nyt kuin kuoleman kielissä. Mutten voinut kuin nauraa hänen ilmeelleen.

"Tiedätkö kuinka tyhmältä ilmeesi näyttää?" kysyin kun sain nauruani kuriin edes hieman. Roderich nousi ylös ja tyhjensi lasinsa sitten.

"Elizabeta, tanssittaisiinko?", hän kysyi kohteliasti sitten. Ja juuri kuin tilauksesta, tuli hitaampi kappale.

"Jutellaan lisää pian Feliciano. Ja Ludwig, muista mitä sanoin! Nähdään pian", huikkasin tarttuessani miehen käteen. Annoin hänen leikkiä miestä hetken aikaa ja Roderich sai johdattaa minut tanssimaan.

Tanssittuamme hetken hiljaisuudessa, nauttien tilanteesta ja miettien sanoja, Roderich alkoi puhua.

"Eliza… Olitko tosissasi?", hän kysyi katsoen minuun. Tiesin sen, vaikka nojasin hänen olkaansa vasten. Päästin pienen huokauksen ja suljin silmäni.

"Etkö koskaan ole ajatellut?", kysyin vuorostani, ohittaen miehen kysymyksen. En halunnut vastata siihen heti.

"Ei koskaan ole tullut mieleeni."

"Koskaan?"

"Ei."

"Et koskaan ole miettinyt… Millaista olisi kuunnella kuinka pienet jalat tepsuttaisivat talossa? Et koskaan ole miettinyt, millaista on kuulla oman lapsen nauravan? Nähdä lapsen iloitsevan vanhemmistaan?"

"En."

"Olet idiootti", tuhahdin. Minua ärsytti, ettei hän koskaan ollut ajatellut kasvattaa omaa lastaan. Ei maata vaan omaa lasta. Hetken aikaa olimme hiljaa ja mietin mitä sanoisin.

"Haluaisit lapsen", mies kuiskasi jolloin nostin pääni. Hän katsoi suoraan silmiini, mistä hämmästyin hieman ja käänsin katseeni. Kuitenkaan se ei miehelle riittänyt, vaan hän hellästi kädellään nosti kasvoni ylös, nähdäkseen kasvoni. Hänellä oli pieni hymy, se hymy jota rakastin. Se kertoi rakkaudesta ja huolesta, mutta myös paljon muusta osta hän ei edes itse tiennyt kertovansa.

"Ei puhuta tästä nyt", kuiskasin hiljaa. Roderich taisi olla ainoa mies, joka näki minut naisena, eikä miehenä. Ja siksi ehkä käyttäydyinkin hänen seurassaan kuten minun kuuluisikin.

"Jos haluat, niin minulle se käy", Roderich sanoi iloisemmin, joka sai minut enemmän hämmentyneeksi. Mistä hän puhui nyt?

"Roderich! Mitä sinä minun naistani viet?"

Ennen kuin ehdin mitään sanoa, joku vetäisi minut pois Roderichin luota. Ja sillä jollain oli valkoiset hiukset.

"Gilbert, mitä sinä-?" aloitin, mutta mies alkoi rähjätä Roderichille.

"Etkö voisi jo kadota? Kai olet huomannut, että Eliza ei välitä mistään hienosteluista?", mies rähjäsi. Oli todella lähellä, ettenkö olisi lyönyt Gilbertiä.

"Se ei kuulu sinulle Gilbert, joten anna olla", sanoin katsoen miestä vihaisesti. Roderich oli hiljaa ja piti arvokkuutensa, eikä antanut katseiden häiritä.

"Ehkei hän ole mikään hienohelma, mutta uskon että mielummin hän on luotettavan ja rauhallisemman miehen kanssa, kuin sellaisen joka kittaa kaljaa päivät pitkät", Roderich sanoi nostaen etusormellaan lasejaan nenänvartta pitkin ylös, asettaen ne paremmin. Gilbert oli hiljaa hetken, ja uskon että hän mietti sanoja tarkasti.

"Ettekö voisi molemmat lopettaa? En jaksa olla aina teidän kahden riidan aihe, joten jos ette osaa olla sovussa, niin antakaa olla. Ja Roderich, kuten sanoin puhutaan myöhemmin, minulla jäi asiat kesken Felicianon kanssa.", sanoin. Juuri kun olin lähdössä, päätin vielä tehdä yhden asian.

"Ainiin ja Gilbert, tulisitko tähän vielä?" sanoin pehmeällä äänellä. Kuten arvasinkin, hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan mitä meinasin tehdä. Ja ennen kuin kukaan oikeastaan huomasikaan, oli hän taittunut kaksin kerroin pitelemään vatsaansa.

"Yksi, minä en ole kenenkään nainen. Pidä se mielessä. Toiseksi, olet minulle tanssin velkaa ja sen tulee olla hyvä. Ja jos en saa tanssiani, tiedät mitä tapahtuu." Sanottuani asiani, lähdin takaisin ystävieni luo.

* * *

><p>"Uuuuu, täällä taitaa olla jokin pieni ongelma, ellen ole väärässä", Francis sanoi idiootti ystävälleen. Hän oli raahannut minut mukaansa ja sitä yhtän tumpelo amerikkalaista ei näkynyt missään, silloin kun häntä tarvitsisin.<p>

"Francis, voisit olla puuttumatta muiden asioihin, varsinkaan minun asioihin", sanoin riuhtasten käteni irti.

"No mutta rakas, älä ole tuollainen. Ajattelin tarkistaa miten ystäväni pärjää, ja ilmeisesti hän ei hoida sovittuja hommiaan", Francis sanoi, katsoen sitten murhaavasti ystäväänsä.

"Voi anteeksi, että minulla on ongelma. Ja se ongelma on tuo hienohelma Roderich joka liehittelee tyttöäni. " Gilbert sanoi vihaisesti.

"Anna olla jo ja tee kuten sovittiin!" Francis sanoi ja Gilbert vain nauroi.

"No okei, ehkä samalla keksin jotain kivaa hienohelman varalle", mies sanoi ja lähti matkoihinsa. Sen sijaan että Francis olisi päästänyt minut menemään, hän rahtasi minut vapaalle sohvalle.

"No niin, ehkä nyt voin viettää kahdestaan aikaani sinun kanssasi.", mies aloitti ja istui viereeni sohvalle. Hänellä oli viinilasi pöydällä ja minulla itselläni oli viskiä.

"Jippii, sehän onkin niin ihanaa ainakin minun osaltani", sanoin nyrpeästi. Ranskalainen vähät välitti mitä sanoin ja tuli lähemmäs minua.

"Älä viitsi olla tuollainen", mies sanoi ja joi lasistaan. Hän laski sen pöydälle ja katsoi minuun, suoraan silmiin. Omalla tavallani pidin hänen silmistään, mutta toisaalta en sitä ainakaan hänelle myöntäisi.

"Millainen? Sinähän se idiootti tässä olet. Ja onko aivan pakko istua noin lähellä, tarvitsen happeakin", sanoin terävästi kääntäen pääni omaan lasiini.

"Tiedät että pidän sinusta", Francis sanoi juuri kun olin juomassa. Sitä hänen ei olisi kannattanut tehdä, sillä vedin juomani väärään kurkkuun ja aloin yskiä. Ja koska en meinannut saada yskimistä loppumaan, mies taputti minua muutaman kerran selkään, joka itseasiassa auttoikin.

"En tiedä pitäisikö minun lyödä sinua vai mitä, sillä sinun takiasi vedin viskin väärään kurkkuun", sanoin laskien lasini pöydälle melko kovaa.

"Ja koska en enään yski, voit ottaa kätesi pois selältäni", lisäsin katsoen ympärilleni.

"Miksi? Koska pidät siitä?", Francis sanoi hymyillen omahyväistä hymyään. Minä en tiedä mitä tapahtui, puna ilmeisesti nousi kasvoilleni ja ranskalainen huomasi sen.

"Mitäs sitten sanot tästä?", hän kysyi ja vaihtoi kätensä paikkaa reidelleni. Mieleni teki motata häntä, suoraan naamaan. Tuolilla. Mutta en ehtinyt, ennen kun hän päätti suudella minua. Ja mitä ihmettä olisin voinut tehdä?

"Arthur!"

Francis katosi johonkin, minä taas putosin sohvalta. Se idiootti saikin jo tulla.

"Mitä ihmettä tapahtuu?"

"Sinä pilasit hetken", Fracis sanoi huokaisten.

"Ole hiljaa, sinut hoidan myöhemmin."

"Alfred." Sanoin katsoen amerikkalaista miestä. Olin omalla tavalla surullinen.

"Onko minun syyni että sinä katosit?", kysyin pienen hämmennyksen jälkeen.

"Ja sinä katosit itse ja kenen luo? Hänen." Alfred sanoi katsoen Francista.

"Anna olla, hän minut roudasi mukaansa. Et voi syyttää minua siitä." Sanoin kohottaen kulmakarvojani hieman.

"No niin nyt kun olette selvittäneet asiat, Arthur mennäänkö johonkin muualle? Täällä on hieman… Meluisaa?" Francis sanoi kyllästyneenä.

"Mihin meinasit hänet viedä muka?" Alfred kysyi vaimeasti.

"Anna olla jo Alfred, hän ei ole sen arvoinen", sanoin nousten ylös.

"Ei en anna!" Alfred sanoi nopeasti. Hän oli vihainen ja surullinen.

"Mitä muka meinasit tehdä. Lyödä? Voi minua pelottaa ihan hirveästi." Francis sanoi nauraen perään.

* * *

><p>"Hei, mitä tuolla tapahtuu?" kysyin katsoen kulmaukseen jossa oli vain kaksi sohvaa ja pöytä.<p>

"Siellä ovat… Francis ja Alfred. Eli ei mitään uutta", Danny sanoi kohauttaen kulmiaan.

Lähdin juoksemaan salin toiselle puolelle nopeasti, kun huomasin tappelun.

"Tino!" Danny huusi perääni. En jäänyt häntä kuuntelemaan.

"Hei hei hei! Mitä ihmettä te tappelette?" huusin ja vedin Franciksen pois Alfredin luota. Alfredia piti Danny ja Nor.

"Tuo idiootti kävi väärää henkilöä liehittelemässä." Alfred selitti nopeasti.

"Kuka ja ketä?" Danny kysyi hieman hämillään, koska ei nähnyt kuin Fransicen ja Alfredin.

"Francis Arthuria", amerikkalainen sanoi sylkäisten sitten lattialle.

"Missä muuten Arthur on?" Nor kysyi katsoen ympärilleen. Alfred alkoi katsella myös ympärilleen, kuten teki myös Francis teki. Mutta kukaan ei nähnyt Arthuria.

Pian Berwaldin puhelin soi taskussani. Hän oli jättänyt sen minulle kun kävi ottamassa juotavaa. Nostin puhelimen taskustani ja painoin vihreää luuria.

"Tämä oli vasta alkua."

* * *

><p><strong>Että tällainen, tiedän että tässä ei ole vielä kaikkia pareja joita toivoitte, mutta ne ovat tulossa vielä (; Ja no kertokaa vain mielipiteitänne! <strong>


	6. Puhelu

**Heipä hei taas! Juu tiedän tiedän on mennyt piiitkä aika, mutta koska oikeastaan aikaa kirjoittamiselle ei ole ollut, sillä koulussa oli viimeiset viikot kiirettä ja sähläystä kaiken maailman tapahtumien takia ja sitten koska olen kesätöissä, aikaa ei ole sitten nytkään. Ja tietenkin pitää ihmisiäkin tavata! Mutta eli siis tässä tulee uusi chapteri. Vihdoin ja viimein! Mutta osa kirjoituksestani saattaa takkuilla ja olla hieman outoa, älkää välittäkö!**

**Varoituksen sana: Yaoita löytyy hieman**

* * *

><p>"Tämä on vasta alkua"<p>

Mitä se tarkoittaa? Ja missä Berwald on? Danny oli kehottanut kaikki jatkamaan juhlimista ja osa ei ollut edes huomannut pientä välikohtausta. Francis, Alfred, Danny, Nor sekä minä jäimme paikalle. Katsoin puhelinta pitkän aikaan, enkä osannut tehdä mitään. En ymmärtänyt puhelun viestiä, mitä sillä tarkoitettiin? Miten se liittyy asiaan? Miksi Berwaldille oli soitettu?

"Tino!" Danny huudahti, en tiedä montako kertaa hän oli jo kutsunut minua.

"Ai, mitä? Olin ajatuksissani, enkä kuunnellut", sanoin nostaen katseeni mieheen. Hän näytti melko vakavalta, enkä ihmettele yhtään.

"Niin että mitä tuijotat Berwaldin puhelinta? Ei se noin erikoinen ole. Voisit ennemmin auttaa pohtimaan tätä asiaa", ystäväni jatkoi tiukasti.

"Mitä jos Arthur meni vain ulos haukkaamaan happea?" ehdotin katsoen muita. Laitoin puhelimen taskuuni, en vielä sanoisi mitään puhelusta, ennen kun Berwald saisi tietää.

"Hänkö? Saanen nauraa, ei hän ulos menisi jos on kyseessä ilmaiset viinat, ei lähellekään!" Alfred sanoi kireänä. Olihan hänen yksi rakkaimmista ystävistään kadonnut.

"Mitä jos hän vain hakee juotavaa?" jatkoi ehdottelua. Ei hän nyt voinut niin vain kadota, pakko tähän on olla joku luonnollinen syy.

"No näetkö häntä? Minä en näe ainakaan." Francis sanoi piikittelevästi.

"Hei ei ole minun vikani, että heitän ehdotuksia ilmaan! Sanoisitte itsekin jotakin viisasta, ettekä vain miettisi että voi voi, missähän hän mahtaa olla? Ei hän ajattelemalla löydy!", sanoin tiukasti. En jaksanut kuunnella sitä, että kun ehdotan jotakin, siitä syntyy paheksuntaa. Ja alkoholi veressäni vaikutti käyttäytymiseeni.

"Tino, rauhoitu", Nor sanoi rauhallisesti. Hän huokaisi ja katsoi ikkunasta, aivan kun miettien jotakin syvällistä.

"Okei jos tehdään näin, Alfred ja Francis, koska te juuri riitelitte saatte etsiä yhdessä Arthuria, jos hän olisi mennyt vaikka vessaan tai hakemaan juotavaa tai syötävää. Tai mennyt vaikka haukkaamaan happea. Tai jos hän olisi vaikka mennyt nukkumaan, etsitte kaikki paikat missä hän voisi olla. Ja ilmoitatte sitten Dannylle, okei?", sanoin sillä kukaan ei osannut tehdä mitään.

"Tuon kanssa? Ei onnistu Tino, ei koskaan, ikinä, milloinkaan. Ei tuon kanssa voi mennä!" Alfred protestoi vastaan, mutta hymyilin hieman. Olin ehkä hieman epäreilu nyt, mutta se oli oikein.

"Ei sitten, jos kerta et halua löytää rakasta Arthuriasi ja olla hänen sankarinsa. Minä menen sitten Dannyn ja Norin kanssa etsimään häntä.", sanoin katsoen kahteen muuhun jotka tunsivat minut liian hyvin ja tiesivät, että näin ei kuitenkaan tapahtuisi.

"Okei joo… Francis jos aloitetaan juomien luota?" Alfred ehdotti ja kaksikko lähti kävelemään.

* * *

><p>"No niin Tino, mitä me teemme?" Danny kysyi katsoen minua.<p>

"Te menette varmistamaan että juhlat jatkuvat ilman mitään huolta. Uskon että onnistutte siinä. Minä taas etsin Berwaldin.", sanoin iloisesti aluksi. Kuitenkin mainitessani Berwaldin, pieni huoli painoi mieltäni.

"Hei ole nätisti, hän ei ole tehnyt mitään väärää. Ja sitä paitsi, kyllä hänen täytyy saada nauttia tänään, ensin teillä oli ihan hirveä riita ja nyt olette kihloissa!"

"Miten sinä -?", aloitin mutta en jatkanut kun mies jo tarttui vasempaan käteeni ja osoitti sormusta.

"Tästä sain tietää. Ja siitä että Berwald kertoi suunnitelmistaan." Danny sanoi naurahtaen. Norjalainen tarttui hänen käteensä hymyillen hieman.

"Onnea Tino", hän sanoi nopeasti väliin.

"Kiitos vain… Mutta hän kertoi sinulle, muttei minulle?"

"Hän halusi sen olevan yllätys, mutta hei katsellaan. Eivät nämä juhlat pidä itseään pystyssä." Sitten he lähtivät Norin kanssa ihmisten sekaan.

Minä istuin sohvalle ja huokasin syvään. Mitä tässä oli juuri tapahtunut? En ymmärrä alkuunkaan, miksi joitakin asioita pitää salata ja mikä se puhelu oli? Missä Berwald oli juuri nyt?

"Tino", kuulin äänen takaani ja käännyin ympäri. Siinä paha missä mainitaan. Ilmeeni kirkastui hieman ja hän näki sen.

"Olin juuri etsimässä sinua. Mitä jos mentäisiin hetkeksi ulos puhumaan?", kysyin nousten seisomaan ja antaen hänelle sitten suukon. Ruotsalainen vain nyökkäsi ja lähti perässäni ulos.

* * *

><p>"Berwald… Haluan tietää mitä tapahtuu? En ymmärrä nyt ollenkaan!" huudahdin halaten miestä sitten. Olin niin pyörällä päästäni, en osannut ajatella enää selvästi,<p>

"Ensin on Arthur katosi ja sitten puhelin soi. Vastasin siihen… Ja en ymmärrä sen viestiä, en alkuunkaan, miksi juuri silloin soitettiin? Ja miksi Danny sai tietää suunnitelmasta ensin? Missä sinä olit ja mitä seuraavaksi tehdään? Arthur pitäisi löytää, mutta minulla ei ole aavistustakaan mitä tapahtuu. En tiedä mitä tehdä", mutisin Berwaldin rintakehää vasten.

"Puhelu?", hän kysyi silittäen hieman päätäni. Hän oli hermostunut ja huomasin sen heti.

"Joku nainen soitti ja sanoi että tämä on vasta alkua. Enkä ymmärrä miksi juuri silloin soitettiin kun Arthur katosi."

"Nainen?"

"Berwald miksi kysyt, ei se varmaan ole niin tärkeää …-"

"Sanoiko hän mitään muuta?"

"Berwald pelotat minua."

"Sanoiko hän mitään muuta?"

"Eeei?"

"Anna puhelimeni. Nyt."

"Se oli varmaan vain väärä numero", sanoin antaen puhelimen Berwaldille. Mies alkoi katsoa puhelimen vanhoja tiedostoja, jos numero näkyisi.

"Berwald mitä nyt?" kysyin nostaen katseeni häneen.

"Ei mitään. Näytät viluiselta, menisit sisään", mies sanoi vaihtaen aihetta. En pitänyt ollenkaan siitä.

"En", sanoin hyvin päättäväisesti katsoen miestä.

"Tino…"

"Berwald, ei auta. En mene sisään, sillä ei se auta mitään. Arthur on hukassa ja luulen että se puhelu liittyy siihen jotenkin."

"Tino!"

Käännyin ympäri ja katsoin huutajaa. Se ei ollut Berwald, sillä hänkin katsoi tulijaan yhtä hämmästyneenä kuin minäkin.

"Mikä hätänä Nor?" kysyin päästäen Berwaldista irti ja kääntyen miehen puoleen.

"Se… Danny…", mies aloitti puhjeten sitten itkuun. En ymmärtänyt mitä hän tarkoitti, mutta tiesin että se ei ollut mitään hyvää ja että Nor oli aikamoisessa kännissä jo.

"Rauhoitu, mitä Dannysta?", kysyin rauhallisesti. Berwald kuunteli tarkasti koko ajan ja katsoi Noriin.

"Danny… Danny on kadonnut!", Norjalainen parahti ja hänen itkunsa yltyi enemmän. Berwald taas oli enemmän hermostuneempi. Itseltäni tuntui että sydän olisi jättänyt lyönnin väliin.

"Hän… On kadonnut?", Berwald kysyi hitaasti, puristaen puhelintaan.

"Milloin? Oletko etsinyt kaikkialta?", kysyin halaten Noria pikaisesti.

"En tiedä… Olen etsinyt kaikkialta, mutten löydä häntä mistään. Hän ei vastaa edes puhelimeen, eikä kukaan ole nähnyt häntä", mies sanoi rauhoituttuaan hieman.

"Tino… Tulen pian takaisin. "Berwald sanoi ja lähti kävelemään ulkona.

"Berwald!" huudahdin, ei hän smokissaan voi ulkona kävellä. Mutta hän ei edes kääntynyt katsomaan, vaan jatkoi kävelyä kohti lumista puutarhaa.

"Nor, mene sisään ja etsi Fransic ja Alfred. Kerro heille, että tavataan aulassa pian." sanoin ja lähdin seuraamaan kihlattuani.

Saamarin saamari Berwald. Mihin oikein olet menossa? Päässäni pyöri monia ajatuksia, mutta osa meni ohi minulta.

"Mihin veit heidät?", kuulin Berwaldin sanovan vihaisesti. Hän puhui puhelimeensa, yrittäen olla murskaamatta sitä. Ihmettelin ettei hän näyttänyt kylmältä, no ehkä se johtui siitä että katselin häntä puskan takaa, enkä nähnyt miestä kunnolla.

"Haluat mitä?" mies jatkoi puhelimeensa. En tiennyt mistä he puhuivat, mutta se liittyi katoamisiin, se oli jo varmaa.

"Ei onnistu. "

Mikä ei nyt onnistuisi? Berwald tiesi enemmän kuin muut, mutta miksi hän salasi sen?

"Mitä? Tino, et koske häneen", ruotsalainen jatkoi kiihtyneenä. Miten minä liityin asiaan? Katsoin kuinka Berwald yritti olla rauhallinen, mutta tosiasia oli että mies halusi heittää puhelimensa kauas ja lähteä juoksemaan.

"Hei Tino…", kuulin suloisen äänen takaani. Käännyin ympäri ja näin melko kauniin naisen.

"Etkö ole kuullut että salakuuntelu on rumaa?", hän kysyi hymyillen hieman. En tiedä miksi, mutta jokin sisälläni huusi juoksemaan.

Ja sen tein. Lähdin juoksemaan lumessa niin kovaa kuin pystyin. Enkä katsonut taakseni. Mutten pahemmin eteenikään, sillä päädyin umpikujaan. Joko minun olisi juostava sisään ja ottaa riski, että nainen seuraisi ja jotain kamalaa tapahtuisi tai sitten juoksisin lumiseen labyrinttiin ja hukkuisin sinne tai kolmas vaihtoehto olisi metsä, joka ei tuntunut hyvältä ajatukselta näin yöllä.

"Tinoo, miksi juokset? Etkö halua tietää totuutta Berwaldista? ", nainen sanoi takanani ja käännyin ympäri. En pitänyt siitä miten hän puhui.

"Älä tule lähelleni!" huudahdin perääntyen metsää kohden.

"No mutta Tino, en minä sinua satuta… Ehkä vähän, mutta se on tarpeellista." nainen sanoi kävellen lähemmäs minua.

"Älä tule lähelleni!" huusin uudelleen. Sisällä kukaan ei kuullut minun huutoani, sillä musiikki soi melko lujalla ja Berwald… Missä hän oikein oli nyt? Eikö hän kuullut minua?

"Tino!" kuulin huudon terassilta. Näin Alfredin ja Norin katsovan minua.

"He näkevät jos tapat minut tai jos sieppaat minut." sanoin ääni väristen. Oikeastaan olin peloissani, mutta se että joku tuli paikalle rauhoitti hieman.

"En välitä. Haluan vain…" nainen sanoi ja katsoi taakseen. Sitten hän juoksi ohitseni metsään, viiltäen poskeeni jollain.

Yllättäen tunsin poskellani jotakin lämmintä. Verta. Sen ruosteinen haju sai minut voimaan pahoin ja putosin polvilleni. Nor ja Alfred juoksivat luokseni ja raahasivat minut sisään paikattavaksi. Ainut mitä päässäni oli, oli naisen sanat mitä hän kuiskasi mentyään ohitseni.

"Haluan vain takaisin omani ja sen eteen teen mitä täytyy."

* * *

><p><strong>Että tällainen tällä kertaa. Tiedän että capteri loppuu oudosti, mutta sille löytyy selitys, mikä ilmenee seuraavassa chapeterissa (; Yritän olla nopeampi kirjoittamaan, mutta se saattaa olla vain yritys! : Dd Ensi kertaan sitten (;<strong>


	7. Paikkausta

**Jeaaah nyt se on taas tässä! Yksi chappi lisää ja suht nopeasti kirjoitettuna (:  
><strong>

**Koitin välttää kaikki kirjoitusvirheet, mutta niitä saattaa sieltä löytyä, olen pahoillani.**

**Varoitus: Tinon kielenkäyttö + alkoholo + yaoi + random huumori**

* * *

><p>"Au au au! Sattuu!" huudahdin sillä puhdistusaine poskessani kirveli ihan kamalasti. Kuitenkin haava oli putsattava.<p>

"Mitä oikein tapahtui siellä alhaalla ja kuka se nainen oli?" Nor kysyi puhdistaen haavaani uudelleen. Sähähdin ja käänsin päätäni pois jälleen kerran. Haava oli tarpeeksi syvä että se pitäisi tikata kiinni, mutta ei onneksi niin syvä, että olisi mennyt poskesta läpi.

"Ai saatana!" huudahdin uudelleen ja nyt vedin pääni kauemmas Norista. Kuitenkin Amerikkalainen mies takanani huokaisi ja tarttui olkapäistäni kiinni ja piti minua paikallaan.

"Ai ai ai ai ai ai sattuu!" huudahdin uudelleen ja puristin silmäni kiinni sekä käteni nyrkkiin.

"Tino kerro nyt mitä siellä alhaalla tapahtui, muuten tämä voi sattua enemmän" Norjalainen sanoi rauhallisesti. Hän oli pelottava kun tiesi miten ihmistä voi kiduttaa.

"Kerron kerron jos viet tuon pois!" sanoin osoittaen vanua joka oli täynnä puhdistusainetta sekä vertani. Ja mies laittoi sen sivuun ainakin hetkeksi.

"Eli siis seurasin Berwaldia, joka soitti puhelimellaan jollekkin, en tiedä kenelle. Kuulin kuitenkin aikalailla tärkeitä asioita ja tiedän että Berwald liittyy katoamisiin jollakin tavalla, mutta jätkät ette mene nyt hänen luo! Hän ehkä salailee asioita, mutta saamme ne selville aivan varmasti. Mutta kuitenkin olin siis kuuntelemassa Berwaldin puhelua kun nainen ilmestyi taakseni ja kysyi että eikö salakuuntelu ole rumaa. Siinä kohtaa lähdin juoksemaan. Ja hän lähti seuraamaan. Se nainen puhui jostakin Berwaldin menneisyydestä, jota en vielä tiedä ilmeisesti mutta hän tietää. Sitten te tulitte paikalla ja luoja kiitos tulittekin! En tiedä mitä olisi tapahtunut jos ette olisi tulleet. Ja sitten hän juoksi metsään, viiltäen poskeeni jollain." Kerroin kaiken mitä tiesin.

Nor ja Alfred nyökkäsivät ja pohtivat asiaa selvästi.

"Ai niin ja kun nainen meni ohitseni, hän sanoi haluavansa takaisin vain omansa. En tiedä mitä se tarkoittaa, mutta sen on oltava jotakin tärkeää." sanoin katsoen ystäviini.

"Ja mikset kertonut tätä aiemmin?" Alfred kysyi nyökäten Norjalaiselle. Mies otti uuden pumpulin käteensä ja kastoi sen puhdistusaineessa.

"Koska en ehtinyt!" huudahdin kun mies jatkoi haavan puhdistamista. Livautin liudan kirosanoja kunnes kuulin jonkun tulevan ovesta.

"Tino?"

Avasin silmäni saman tien ja katsoin ovelle. Berwald.

"Mitä ihmettä?", mies kysyi katsoen amerikkalaiseen ja norjalaiseen.

"Tuota…" Alfred aloitti mutta ei keksinyt järkevää selitystä.

"Minua raapaistiin pullolla poskeen. Se oli vahinko, eikä tässä pahemmin käynyt. Nyt vain vielä tikataan haava kiinni ja laitetaan päälle haavaside, niin sitten kaikki on hyvin." selitin nopeasti ja kaksi muuta nyökkäsivät. Nyt ei olisi oikea aika ottaa esille että kävin kuuntelemassa miehen puhelua tai että nainen tämän teki.

"Ja me vain paikkaamme hänet Berwald", norjalainen sanoi pyyhkien haavaa. Yritin olla hiljaa, mutta ei se oikein onnistunut ja livautin jälleen kauniita sanoja jotka saivat Berwaldin katsomaan minua uudella tavalla. En yleensä kiroillut hänen edessään, enkä yleensä muutekaan kiroillut.

Ruotsalainen vain huokaisi ja istui eteeni tarttuen käsistäni. "No niin jatkakaa." hän sanoi katsoen minua. Ei hän lähtisi mihinkään nyt.

"Kaikki on hyvin hei. Missä muuten olit?" kysyin puristaen miehen käsiä hiljaa.

"No niin Tino, alan nyt tikkaamaan haavaa umpeen ja kuten sanoin täällä ei ole puudutusainetta joten joudut vain kestämään." Norjalainen sanoi. Vedin syvään henkeä ja nyökkäsin.

* * *

><p>"Jumalauta!" huudahdin uudelleen. Olin saanut alkoholia melko lailla sillä tikkaaminen ilman puudutusainetta sattui aikalailla. Mutta ei se paljoa auttanut, mitä ihmettelin sillä olin jo melkoisessa kännissä.<p>

"Tino", Alfred sanoi hiljaa.

"Anteeksi vain että tämä sattuu niin maan perkeleesti. Kerroinko muuten jo siitä naisesta? Hän oli aika nätti, harmi vain että niin ilkeä. En tiedä mitä hän oikein halusi, viilsi oikein kunnolla poskeeni." sanoin nauraen sitten perään. Vasta sitten tajusin mitä sanoin.

"Anteeksi?" ruotsalainen kysyi hämmästyneenä, antaen minulle lisää salmiakkikossua.

"Tino vain puhuu mitä sattuu, hän on jo melkoisessa kunnossa", Alfred sanoi yrittäen olla rento.

"Missähän Danny on nyt?" Nor kysyi huokaisten. Kolmanneksi viimeinen tikki oli valmis, vielä muutama jäljellä.

"Samassa paikassa varmaan kuin Arthur." Alfred sanoi surullisena.

"Ja ehkä jo kuolleita", sanoin hilpeästi. En vain osannut olla hiljaa.

"Tino!" norjalainen sähähti nopeasti.

"Ei sitä tiedä", sanoin nopeasti.

"Eivät he ole kuolleet, Nor jatka", Berwald sanoi ja norjalainen jatkoi paikkaamistani.

"Mistä sinä sen muka tiedät? Ihme puheluitakin soittelet vain", sanoin ja tajusin jälleen puhuneeni ohi suuni.

"Mitä?" Berwald kysyi rutistaen otsaansa.

"No soitit jollekkin joka on aika merkittävä tässä asiassa. Ja sitten se nainenkin tuli taakseni ja ilmeisesti meinasi siepata minut, mutta Nor ja Alfred sattuivat paikalle, joten hän vain viilsi poskeeni ja sanoi haluavansa omansa takaisin." sanoin juoden lisää.

Nor oli hiljaa ja jatkoi paikkaamistani. Ei se enää tuntunut niin kamalalta kun join enemmän ja enemmän. Alfred oli myös ihan hiljaa.

"Tino…" Berwald aloitti ja katsoin häneen violeteilla silmilläni.

"Niin rakas?"

"Kuulit kaiken?"

"Voi kyllä!"

"Miksi?"

"Salakuuntelin sinua, sillä olit outo ja et kertonut asioita."

"Miksi?"

"Koska et kertonut tärkeitä asioita!"

"Koska ne eivät olleet teidän asioita."

"Mutta ne liittyvät katoamisiin! Et voi ottaa kaikkea vastuuta itsellesi Berwald! Et vain voi. Koska et ole tässä yksin, luulisi sinun nyt tajunneen edes sen."

"Tino ole hiljaa en saa tästä muuten siistiä."

Sitten kaikki olivat hiljaa, pohtien äskeistä keskustelua. Minä tietenkin join lisää, huomaten sitten että pullo oli jo tyhjä.

"Nor oletko kohta valmis?" kysyin heilutellen kädelläni tyhjää pulloa.

"Olisin jos olisit hiljaa." mies sanoi ja huokaisi. Vihdoinkin viimeinen tikki menossa.

* * *

><p>"Vihdoin! Nyt vain laitan siihen suojaksi sen haavasiteen." Nor sanoi pian.<p>

"Joko nyt saan mennä?" kysyin kun tunsin että poskeeni oli liimattu jotakin jonka ajattelin olevan haavaside.

"Saat." norjalainen sanoi ja Alfred päästi minusta irti. Berwald nousi seisomaan ja tarjosi kättään jotta pääsisin tuolilta ylös.

"En minä mitään apua tarvitse", sanoin ja nousin tuolilta. Tai ainakin yritin, ei se ollut yhden salmiakkikossu pullon jälkeen niin helppoa.

"Jos autan kuitenkin", Berwald sanoi ja tarttui kädestäni, vetäen minut ylös tuoliltaan, viereensä ja tuki minua sitten.

"No okei sitten. Nyt mennään hakemaan lisää juotavaa", sanoin nauraen.

"Meillä olisi isompia asioita hoidettavana." Alfred muistutti kävellen ovelle ja avaten sen.

"Tino ei ole siinä kunnossa että tekisi mitään." Berwald sanoi kylmästi.

"Olenpas!" sanoin tiukasti.

"Et ole" Berwald sanoi ja nosti minut syliinsä kun meinasin kaatua.

"Olen, koska voin tehdä näin", sanoin ja suutelin Berwaldia.

"Voi luoja, vie hänet nukkumaan. Sitten katsotaan että kaikki vieraat ovat paikalla ja mietitään lisää." Nor sanoi siivottuaan jälkensä.

"Mmmmhhh en minä halua nukkua", sanoin vastaan mutta mitä se auttoi? Berwald oli jo tehnyt sen päätöksen että minä menen nyt nukkumaan.

"Kiitos." Berwald sanoi lähtien sitten kohti huonettamme.

* * *

><p>"En halua nukkua vielä", protestoin kun saavuimme huoneellemme.<p>

"Tino", Berwald sanoi ja huokaisi laskien minut sängylle.

"En halua", sanoin nousten istumaan.

"Ainakin jäät tänne nyt."

"Entä jos eeeen?"

"Tino"

"Anteeksi herra mutta en halua. Olen juonut niin paljon alkomaholia että en ole väsynyt."

Berwald vain huokaisi ja painoi minut sängylle makaamaan.

"Nuku", hän sanoi ja painoi suudelman sitten huulilleni, peitteli minut ja lähti huoneesta, lukiten oven perässään.

Haukottelin kerran ja sitten suljin silmäni. Olin oikeastaan aika väsynyt, mutta kaiken keskellä tajusin että en voisi nukkua. En sen takia että olin juonut niin paljon vaan sen takia että ystäväni olivat kadonneet. Ja kaiken sen tajusin alkoholi huurujenkin keskeltä.

* * *

><p><strong>Pyydän anteeksi chapterin lyhyydestä ja siitä että juotin Tinon känniin, mutta se on vain suloista : D Voin omassa päässä jopa kuvitella hänet!<strong>

**Ja toiseksi pyydän anteeksi että olin ilkeä enkä selventänyt oikeastaan mitään tässä :) Mutta se on tarpeellista jatkon kannalta! Eläkää sen kanssa.**

**Ja sitten seuraavaa chappia saatte taas hetken odottaa sillä aloitin kesälomani vasta noin viikko sitten ja nyt sitten sitä meinaan viettää, enkä aio miettiä milloin saisin jatkettua tarinaa : D Eli voi olla että tarina jatkuu nopeasti tai sitten hitaasti, katsotaan nyt. **

**Ja ilmoitan vielä että YRITÄN saada tarinan valmiiksi ennen joulua xD Se on tavoite, mutta nytkin 7 chapteria on vienyt noin puoli vuotta :ooo Joten koitetaan olla nopeita ja saadaan tarina valmiiksi ennen joulua (;**

**Ja hei nyt vietätte hyvää kesää vielä kun aikaa on!**


	8. Tärkeää tietoa!

Infoa teille pienet pupuset!

Eli en ole ehtinyt/jaksanut jatkaa uusivuosi tarinaani sillä kesä meni töissä ja jätkän kanssa ja angstaamisen kanssa ja nyt sitten työssäoppimiset ja koulu on vienyt aikaani niin paljon, että aikaa kirjoittamiseen ei ole ollut. Mutta uusi chapteri on suunniteltu ja sitä on aloitettu kirjoittamaan, mutta se julkaisusta en osaa tarkkaan sanoa.

Mutta koitan saada tarinan ennen seuraavaa uutta vuotta päätökseensä : Dd

Eli kaikkien tiedoksi tarina on nyt tauolla, kunnes saan oman elämäni kuntoon ja kirjoitettua uuden chapterin loppuun.

Kiitos!


End file.
